SleepWalker
by spatulalover
Summary: I woke up, once again not in the place i fell asleep. Disoriented and confused and more alone than ever. The one person i need, is the one person who i am banned from loving. Not to mention these 'Visions' are driving me crazy, what's a girl to do?
1. Yeah, I've Missed It Around Here

Yeah, I've missed it around here

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover.

"Pouge, I still don't understand why I have to come back now, summer isn't over yet, and it won't be for a good few months!"

"I know, but we have the house to ourselves for once, I want a party and it isn't the same without my baby sister,"

"Okay fine, when you put it that way" I said laughing.

"So where are you?" He asked me.

"Standing at baggage collection....they are delayed."

"I will come meet you hold on" and he hung up.

My brother has great phone pleasantries and after everything he has already done. I was having fun relaxing in the Italian sun and I'm missing out on going to Paris. Baggage has finally arrived. I picked up my bright orange spotty suitcase, then all the other ones that matched and piled them up on a trolley.

_Why did I bring so much stuff? _I thought to myself, this is bloody hard to move. After a few more minutes of wondering how the hell I am gonna move all this crap. I gave up and just waited for my brother. I wasn't going to attempt to move it, I might break my back.

Pouge Parry is my brother. He is great and I'm not just saying that, he really is. We have never argued before in our lives and he has always been there for me. We are pretty similar in looks I guess, not that I like to admit it.

"Lex!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and Pouge was walking towards me with a weird look on his face.

I smiled and waved at him. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"What are you wearing Lex?" He said is a hurried tone taking his jacket of and wrapping it round me. I looked down and shrugged. Just a cut of top and some shorts...could a been worse.

"Hey to you to big brother." I smiled at him.

He walked up to the carrier and pushed it with ease. I laughed. He is such a show off.

We got to the parking lot and there was no car. Only his motorbike, I looked back at the mountain of suitcases. Then again at the tiny bike that was bound to crumble under the weight of my clothes alone. What was he thinking we can get my stuff back on this?

"Um, Pouge where is the car?"

"We are waiting for the Simms boy, he will drive it back. Anyway how was Italy?" he asked.

"Really good, great people, great weather, great food even greater if I had got to stay." I shot him some evils.

"Hey, don't look at me like that this party is gonna be the biggest one Ipswich has ever seen and it's going down in history."

He looked so proud of himself, but something was telling me it wasn't his idea anyway, it sounded like it had Garwin written all over it.

Anyway I just smiled at my goofball brother and sat back on my luggage waiting for the return of Tyler. I suppose I had kind of missed it round here the past month I had been in Europe. I'm glad back now and I can come back to the craziness.

Just then a large black hummer pulled up in front of us.

"Well if it isn't little Alexa Parry," a voice said as the window was rolled down. No your right it wasn't Tyler. It was the Devil re-incarnates Reid.

"Ass," I said to him rolling my eyes. He climbed out the car and hugged me.

"I do have a nice one don't I," he said laughing. I hugged him back. "Blimey, enough stuff?"

"Too little." I said.

"Lets' get this in the car then shall we," Pouge said. With a raised eyebrow at Reid, who still had his arms round me. In Pouge's eyes that was too much contact with such little clothing. Reid just shook his head and helped move my entire luggage.

I walked to go and get in the passenger seat but Pouge stopped me. I sighed. What could it be now?

"I'm not letting you in the car with the maniac driving. No way ho-zay,"

"Pouge, please I hate the bike." I pleaded like a four year old.

"Parry, don't worry I will take it slow," Reid said with a wink. I love how everything he said possibly had a double meaning. Pouge rolled his eyes and I hopped in the passenger seat.

Yeah I have missed it around here.

* * *

First Paragraph of the new story. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Give it time.

And while you give it time check out my stories.

Come Home.

I'm Home (the sequel)

The Escape. ( Sequel 2 In progress)

Oh and to see Lexi, look at my page. TY xx


	2. So UnReid

So Un-Reid.

SleepWalker

SpatulaLover

I'm Alexa Parry, call me Lexi everybody does, I have brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes. I have 2 blood related brothers. Adam (4) and Pouge (18). And three extra brothers Caleb, Tyler and Reid.

At this moment I was sitting in the hummer with Reid that he had stolen from Tyler.

"So why are you driving this car?" I said

"Heard it was you," he shrugged, he was driving a lot slower than usual because Pouge was in front.

"I'm sorry he is so...Pouge."

"I'm used to it Lex, so you ready for the greatest party ever?"

"I sure am not. I have nothing to wear."

"But it's like Clothes Mountain back there"

"Let me re-phrase that, I have nothing new to wear." I said laughing as I turned up the radio. Reid turned to look at me and he laughed.

I sat back and listened to the music. It was one of my favourite songs. Secret Valentine- We The Kings.

_Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive  
Tonight  
Secret valentine_

We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all

Lay down, be still  
Don't worry talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light  
Breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight

We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
Nothing at all

When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love

We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
(We'll write a song)  
That turn's out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
Nothing at all

I could feel myself falling asleep. I heard Reid turn down the radio as the song ended.

"Well how's about we lose Lex Patrol here and go get some well deserved fatty foods then maybe I might take you shopping,"

My eyes immediately shot open. SHOPPING and FOOD

"Well aren't you the bestest best friend ever." I smiled at him and he turned off the main road and away from Pouge. I did like hanging out with Reid, it was dangerous and exiting and always fun. Tyler was the guy I watched movies with, the shoulder to cry on and all round good guy. Then Caleb was the guy I hung around with, my good influence that matched Reid's bad ones. He was like a mature best friend and Pouge was my older brother.

Reid pulled up to the nearest diner and hid the car so Pouge wouldn't find us. We started walking down the street.

"What's this? Reid being scared of my brother wrath?" I smirked.

"Well to be fair, he would kill me specially seeing as you are wearing what your wearing and I am doing this," he put his arm over my shoulders I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Yeah he would kill you, so where is dinner?"

"In here," he said pointing to classically yet not very imaginatively named 'Joe's Diner'. I nodded. The entire diner was the typical red and white with the lino tile effect floor. We sat in a booth to try and hide if Pouge did find us.

"It's like being on the run when I'm with you," I said and he laughed picking up a menu and scanning it lightly.

"That's coz we probably are,"

"Oh, I have been gone for one month and you're already a wanted man,"

"Sounds about right," he said. Watching the waitress with great intent. I giggled. Same old.

Then my phone began ringing, Pouge's picture flashed up. Great.

"Its Lex Patrol," I muttered to Reid, he shrugged.

"Hey big brother."

"_What the hell did he do!" _Pouge said down the phone

"It's okay were just eating?"

"_Where?"_

"Just some little place in themiddleoftownnowBye" I said the last part quickly so he wouldn't know where I was. I know he doesn't really listen that intently. Then I hung up. Reid smiled then got the waitresses attention. She jumped at the opportunity to serve him. Inside I was dying to laugh.

"May I take your order," she said in a thick Texan accent.

"Umm I will have 2 burgers some fries and a ice cream sundae, oh and a coke," I said

"Sounds good" Reid seconded looking at me like I was some criminal to woman kind. "I thought you cared about your weight?"

"Meh, gain some lose some, so what girl is on the Garwin radar at the moment." I said changing the subject.

"No-one, summer flings are done." I was kinda shocked that those words were coming from Reid Garwin's mouth. I just nodded. "What about you?"

"No girls." I winked "and no guys, no-one has impressed me." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. Nice to know he still expects the same things from me.

We ate dinner and chatted about completely random things, then headed for the shops. Ipswich was great for little shops; they had the best dresses ever. We went into a place called Rose's Dresses; the lady who owns the shops really sweet. I managed to get Reid to agree to going in the shop. I was looking around.

I don't think I'm going to find the perfect dress, I don't even know who is going to this party so I have no idea who to impress. It can't be to revealing, Pouge would make me take it back, but I don't want something....old.

"What about this?" Reid said holding up the perfect dress. How did I miss it. I ran up to him and grabbed it. I ran to the changing rooms hoping and praying that it fit.

Success! Perfect fit.

It was a gorgeous emerald green. Perfect length and 15 quid. I walked out to show Reid. And he nodded.

"You will need some heels for that let me find some," he walked off.

Some things about him were completely the same, like his facial expressions and some of the things he said and did, like pissing off Pouge, that's just classic Garwin. But it seems he still had the ability to amaze me with the total un- Reidish things that he did. I mean I don't know what happed to him over summer but I think I like it. Maybe he has taken a leaf out of Tyler's book. I just smiled.

* * *

Hmm. Not like Reid. I think you can kind of guess. Next chapter is the Party. I hope you liked this, I was trying o build the relationship and make it clear to you guys.

Well listen to the song. Its soo good, im like totally addicted (to bass). Lol.

Review Please x

Oh and the dress is on the profile


	3. PartyTime

Party Time.

SleepWalker

By Spatualover

We pulled up to my gorgeous home. I forgot how gorgeous it was. I got out the car and headed for the front door. Counting the steps on the little stone paved walkway.

"Still 27," I said to myself.

I opened the door and it creaked slightly. Well I wasn't used to that, I will oil that right up. I threw my bag on the stairs and I heard voices. Men's voices.

My brother's voices. I ran into the living room and stood in the doorway. None of them had noticed me standing there. I gave up on the look who it is game by now.

"Buongiorno ragazzi," I said. Tyler looked up and smiled.

"Ciao Belle ragazza," he replied giving me a hug.

"Have you grown?" I said looking up at him.

"No, you've just shrunk," He looked at the bag, "What's that?" I hid it away from him.

"Girly Stuff." I replied then hugged Caleb.

"How was Italy Lexa?" he said. He was still as mysteriously smouldering as ever. It was ridiculous how hot he could actually be. But I wasn't interested in him.

"Great," I said turning my attention to Pouge "Don't kill Reid," I said before running upstairs to get ready. I then realised I don't have anything to get ready with so I had to walk downstairs again.

"Forget something belle?" Tyler said. I laughed seems he is gonna call me beautiful from now on.

"Just about everything." I replied. Rounding them all up to go and grab my things while I sat on the stairs and watched. Every time Reid passed me he smirked like he was thinking something completely Reid. But it could have been because he had my underwear suitcase.

When they had put everything in my room I closed the door and with a flick on my finger everything was away. Now to get ready. I put on all my new things courtesy of the New Reid. When he had gone off looking for shoes he found the most gorgeous pair of bright red stilettos. They were perfect. I dusted some makeup and put my hair up in a messy...thing. I can never be bothered with my hair.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Reid and Tyler were sitting eating all our food.

"Some of that's for the guests you know," I said stealing some crisps.

"Woaw, I have such great style," Reid said looking at me.

"Oh, well I guess you do."

"What he is trying to say is you look very pretty," Tyler said laughing.

"Thank you, and um...thank you Reid,"

I walked out of the kitchen and walked outside. I followed the 44 steps to the swing Pouge and I built when we were younger. It was only my favourite place in the world; under a tree

looking out of acres of green land. It was so calm, so beautiful. I took my huge shoes off for now. They kinda hurt but they just looked so good. I rested my head on the swing and moved

backwards a forwards a little bit building momentum. I closed my eyes and smiled. Remembering what it was like out here on the first days of summer after the annual sleepover in the

tent. The way the sun brushed your skin lightly and if you sat there, even for just a moment, it warmed your body.

That's what summer is. I felt someone else's presence behind me. I concentrated hard on working the feeling. It was Caleb.

"Hey Cale," I said opening my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he said sitting next to me on the large swing. I just pointed to my head and he laughed. "Yeah, I sometimes forget you're a weird one,"

I laughed.

"How's your summer so far?" I said still smiling at the heat on my legs and arms.

"Good, been with my mom mostly."

"Oh yeah, how is she?" I said looking at him. His dark eyes looked back at me. They weren't happy.

"Not so good, there isn't a time where she isn't drinking anymore,"

"I could go see her if you like?" I said wrapping an arm around him, giving a hug.

"That would be nice, she has missed you." He returned the hug. And we just sat there for a while staring into the green fields ahead. We must have sat there for hours because the next presence I felt was Pouge's.

"The party is started," he said. So I climbed the 44 steps back to the house. If you are wondering about the steps, when we were little, on the count of the fact we could go blind, Pouge and I decided to count the steps to everywhere important. Random things I remember.

I stepped inside and the music was blearing, dancing people everywhere. I wanted to join. I I walked off into the crowd until I found someone I knew. And there was my roommate. Corey. Dancing away. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Corey,"

"Parry hey," he said returning the hug.

"Let us dance," I said as _Evacuate the Dance floor_ came on.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey let the music take me underground]

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

Then I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and it was Aaron abbot. Corey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Abbot?" I said flicking my arm out of his hand.

"How are ya'"

"Not so good now you're hitting on me." I laughed and turned away to continue dancing with Corey. He grabbed my arm again.

"Fuck off dill hole," Corey said from behind me.

"Yeah, and let go of my arm in the process," I tried moving my arm but I physically couldn't get him off. It was beginning to hurt.

"Get one of the boys," I said to Corey. She walked off.

"How about you come with me," Aaron said. I just glared at him.

"How about you leave me alone,"

He leaned down to try and kiss me, ew. I shyed away so he just dragged me off. I kicked him in the leg and he still wouldn't let me go. We got into the dining room. He tried to kiss me again.

I slapped him. Then before I knew it he was actually kissing me.

I could not be more repulsed. Ew, my skin was crawling as I struggled to get away.

But the next thing I knew Tyler had punched him in the face. I was free from his hideous lips.

"What the fuck Simms?" Aaron said to him. Blood running from his nose.

"She said to leave her alone," he replied smugly.

"I am so gonna beat the shit out of you,"

"Wanna bet, he already broke your nose," Reid said appearing from no-where. He looked at me and signalled to upstairs. I mouthed thank you to Tyler

As I left I heard Reid, "There I am thinking you may not be such a pervert this year, I was wrong, what was that attempted rape? You are disgusting. Touch her again and I swear to god you won't have any balls when I'm done with you."

I was shuddering. Eww Abbot is so disgusting. That was a pretty traumatic experience.  
I opened my door and there were 2 random people in it.

"Get out," I said with a sigh. They walked out looking disappointed. I replaced all my stuff they had moved and sat on the bed. I kinda wondered what I was waiting for. I was listening to the thumping from the music vibrating my room.

My god I need a drink.

I lay back on my bed. When the door opened Reid walked in, cuts all over his face.

"He won't be doing that anytime soon," He said with his trademark smirk. I just shook my head.

"You don't have to fight for me; it was okay Tyler got him off me, lets clear up those cuts,"

I led him to my bathroom and got him to sit on the toilet. I went into my cupboard and got the TCP and plasters.

I saw Reid out of the corner of my eye watching me. A smile appeared on my face. I walked back over to him.

"This will sting," I said

"I can take it, I'm a man" he said, I shrugged knowing that any second now, "Ahh shit what is that stuff!" He said removing my hand from his face.

"It's TCP, it can't get infected now shut up and take the pain like a man."

It took 15 minutes to bandage him up he swore a lot.

"Shouldn't get into fights then should you," I said putting everything away.

"But you're my best friend and he doesn't have a right to do that to you,"

I shuddered thinking about it again. But Reid was right.

"Reid," I said looking in the mirror at him.

"Yeah,"

"Can you go get some drinks?"

"What? You don't drink!" he said surprised.

"Oh, what you don't know, now go get me some alcohol"

"But what about Caleb? If he saw me....and Pouge."

"Stop being a good influence! Anyway Caleb was the one who got me on alcohol and Pouge is with Kate so go!"

He looked back at me then left the room.

* * *

Next one up soon. Dress and stuff on the profile. Take a visit.

Love ya.

Review xx


	4. What's Wrong With Breakfast?

* * *

What's wrong with breakfast?

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

I once again found myself in that familiar position of lying on my bed waiting for Reid. Waiting for my alcohol. The music was thumping away. Besides the ordeal it had been a pretty great night. Hanging with my favourite person ever.

"Got it," he said kicking open the door. I ran over to him and stole a can of beer. It was so cold and refreshing.

"Soo um, when did you begin to like alcohol?" he said sitting on the bed.

"Since I was at Caleb's and he offered me a beer as long as I didn't tell Pouge." I laughed at the memory.

"I knew that kid was just bad to the bone," Reid said taking a swig of beer.

We sat talking for a few more drinks. Then I decided that, seeing as this was meant to be the greatest party ever we better go and join it again. I dragged Reid downstairs with me and the place was still buzzing.

There was some guy passed out by the keg. It made me laugh. I spotted Aaron in the corner nursing a messed up face. Reid noticed him to and moved me closer, before whispering in my ear.

"I won't even let him look at you," I ignored him and started dancing with Tyler who I located quite quickly and Reid disappeared. It was like they play pass the Lexi, who ever had me was now babysitting. Tyler smiled at me.

"Thanks, for earlier and stuff," I said.

"No problem, you're friend told me what happened and I just found you I guess, you are okay though,"

"Fine,"

We were dancing to Keri Hilson's Hey girl when Pouge turned up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he said really worried, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Seriously I'm fine Pouge, Reid and Tyler sorted him out," speaking of which they had both disappeared. I sighed. What ever happened to 'I won't even let him look at you.'? Pouge stayed with me until he went off with Kate again, I hate to even begin to imagine what they were doing. I carried on dancing until everyone left. It was just me and the music. Oh and the people who had passed out on the floor.

I looked around and it was empty. So I thought I would stop dancing. I looked at the clock and it read. 4.00am. Wow. I walked through to the kitchen where I found Caleb sitting on the floor.

"Hey," I said joining him on the floor. He turned to smile at me. I could tell he had probably been here all night; recently his father had taken a real turn for the worst. It was getting to him.

"Shall we get you to bed Danvers?" He nodded; I had a feeling he was a bit out of it. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped him up. I got to the stairs and realised it was the impossible task. There was no way in hell I could get him up those stairs on my own.

"Need some help Belle Ragazza?" Tyler said from behind me.

"Just a bit,"

"I will take him, I'm off now anyways, go get some sleep,"

I followed his orders and walked up the steps. I got to my room and there was someone in there, I could feel it from outside the door. I held my hand to the wood and closed my eyes.

I got a strong aura.

I opened the door and Reid was passed out on my bed. I shook my head. Why did he pick my bed of the 12 in this house? I shoved him over then got changed for bed. I finally snuggled down.

"Lexi," Reid muttered.

"Yeah Reidy," I whispered. And he said nothing, he was just sleep talking. Fantastic.

I felt the warm sun on my skin. It was pleasant, like walking along a field in the midst of summer. Little did I know I was actually doing it. I opened my eyes and looked around the field of green grass. Where the bloody hell was I? I screamed through frustration.

Why was this still happening, I turned around and saw Caleb standing on the decking, head tilted to one side. I walked slowly back to the house, 106 steps.

"Hey," I said tucking some hair behind my ear.

"What were you doing?"

"Just taking a walk" I lied. To be honest I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it. I got to the living room and everything had been restored to its natural neatness. Kate was sitting in a chair with Pouge, watching the news.

"Have you seen this, there was a car crash, some kid from out school is dead." Kate said to me as I walked past. My heart almost stopped. I froze.

"Who?" I said sitting in the sofa next to Tyler.

"They haven't said," she replied. I shivered.

"Call me when breakfast is ready," I said walking up the stairs. Shaking my head of last night's images, Images of something totally weird. I got to my room and sighed.

_A flash of bright lights...a loud bang, Stench of death in the air._

I opened my eyes again. To find myself thankfully back at the door. I gently opened it and as expected Reid was still asleep. I crept in the room. Grabbed my clothes and got in the shower. It was warm and welcoming. Washing away the pictures, I took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Gone," I said to myself.

When I finally got out of the bathroom; dressed and ready. Reid was still asleep. I swear he could sleep for England. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Reid," I whispered. Nothing, "Reid, Reid, REID." Still nothing. "GARWIN GET UP YOU GIRL!" I shouted in his ear. His eyes shot open revealing those piercing blues. "Morning," I said smiling. He smiled back and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he said. I ignored him.

"Breakfast," I said leaving my room. I heard him mutter from inside.

"_What's so wrong about breakfast?"_

* * *

Her first sleepwalk (that you know about) Thanks for reviewing...don't be too harsh I know it's not my best. Don't worry its getting there. Have you seen my other stories yet.

I advise them XD. xx


	5. The Goodness of Bacon

The Goodness of Bacon.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

I was setting the large table so we could all have breakfast. 6 plates, bowls, knives and forks. Everything ready. Just waiting for the food. I sat in my seat and rested my head on the table. I had a few questions to ask myself. One, What are these visions? Two, why haven't you said anything to anyone? especially Caleb. I'm sure he could help. And three, why do you drink? I mean why put yourself through the pain of a headache.

Tyler came and sat next to me.

"Head hurting?" he said quietly. I nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to come round after hanging with Caleb and we could catch a film."

"Sounds good Ty," I said, he smiled.

"What are we watching?"

"A personal favourite." I whispered. He laughed. We didn't talk. Tyler knew that I liked peaceful silences. Just as I was getting used to it Reid graced us with his presence. He sat the other side of me and gave my hand a squeeze. I opened my eyes.

"Yes." I said glaring at him. He just smiled. I grunted and closed my eyes again. I was off in my own little world; thinking about marshmallows and magic. Then I smelt bacon and eggs; the sweet, sweet smell of a fry up. I could feel myself get up and follow the scent to the kitchen.

"What is that amazing smell?"

"That would be your breakfast." Caleb said dishing up.

"Thankyou, thankyou thankyou!" I said running up and kissing him on the cheek. Who knew the Danvers boy could blush. I went back to the dining room and Tyler and Reid were talking about Nicki's.

"No, we have to go tonight," Reid insisted.

"Well, were catching a movie tonight," Tyler replied

"But I wanna cause Abbot ultimate humiliation," Reid whined like a 3 year old.

"We could do both," I said sitting down, resting my head on the table again. I heard them mumble 'yeah's' then go back to the peaceful silence. I smiled as I felt the presence of bacon enter the room. A plate was placed in front of me. Mmm Bacon.

I sat up and was staring at it. It was so perfect, crispy yes succulent. Like a masterpiece in a carved up pig form. It smelt like heaven.

"Are you going to eat that bacon or just stare at it?" Pouge said reaching for my plate.

"Touch my bacon, feel my fork." I said now holding my fork in a threatening manner. "That goes for all of you, and I was just simply admiring the beautiful work of art that is bacon, I was soaking up the goodness. Basking in its glory—"

"—Yeah Lex we get it bacon's great," Kate said laughing

"Well that's obviously the way to win her heart," Tyler said.

"Or get her into bed," of course Reid said under his breath so only I could hear. I choked on some bacon sniggering. Reid was too and the rest of the group just stared at us. I loved our private jokes. Even if I was the subject.

Breakfast passed quite quickly. I loved our group, even though Kate and I were the only girls. For once everything seemed happy.

"You ready to go Lex?" Caleb said.

"Yeah," I called from my room. I took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. I loved this combo; my shirtdress with the bow and some jeans. I was heading downstairs when Reid stopped me.

"Call me later," he said then walked off before I had time to reply. That was strange. Anyway I got to the bottom of the stairs and Pouge was waiting for me with a jacket. I shook my head.

"I will be fine, its warm." I said pushing the jacket away. He shrugged and gave me a hug.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Alexa; you're my baby sister,"

"Bye Brother Bear," I said smiling.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Caleb's car. It was so comfortable.

"Where to first Cale?" I said

"The shops, need to get something for my dad then we will go and see my mum."

"Alright," I agreed. We pulled away from my house. I was sad to see it go.

"Umm Lex?" Caleb said looking at me.

"Yeah,"

"Fancy telling me what you were actually doing this morning?"

Oh crap. I thought I was a pretty good liar. I really don't want to tell him, he might get worried. Shit.

"I told you," I said trying to go along with my lie.

"I can read you like a book, tell me."

I shifted in my seat and rolled my eyes. I took a strand of hair and twiddled it between my fingers.

"See, now you're nervous, you do that when you're nervous," He said pulling over and turning to me.

"Lex, I really care about you and I know Pouge does too, and If he were to find out something was majorly wrong and that I knew something was up and never got it out of you, he would kill me, please tell me Bambi." He said in his fatherly tone.

Oh god, he used my kid name. I looked at him, I knew I shouldn't have because his big brown eyes were staring at me. He has puppy dog eyes. I can't resist.

"Please Bambi?"

"Well..." I began.

* * *

Hehe. Cliffy. Will update soon. Need more reviews however. Thanks to those who have and added me as favourites and all that shiizzz.

Im kinda stuck between the guy she should fall in love with.....gimme your votes X


	6. Let's Take a Trip to the Past

Let's take a trip to the past.

Sleepwalker

By Spatulalover

(A/N I forgot to say, this is set a little bit before the film that's why there is no Sarah, but it starts with the film when we get into it. Of course it's the film with a twist, like everything I write, oh and I only own Lex and Corey and the story....nor do I own the song...i could be a millionaire by now if I did.)

_I suddenly found myself in Italy again. The sights the smell and even the feel of the air came back again. I was in a town called Sorrento, outside a cafe. In my pyjama's completely lost. The sun was just rising. I opened my eyes and screamed. _

_**Thundering rain, flash of lights, blood, death. **_

_That's all I remembered of my dream last night. _

_I turned around in the street and caught the first bus back to Positano; avoiding all eye contact. I remember thinking about ringing the guys; I was terrified, it was the first time I ever sleepwalked anywhere. I was so confused. _

"Ever since I walk around and wake up in crazy places without the faintest idea what happened, just these images. And I don't even have to be asleep to have them."

I finished explaining. I looked up at Caleb and he looked worried. I looked back at my hands that were in a knot on my lap. I could feel my heart beating as Caleb started the ignition without saying a word. I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself for not saying anything.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I'm crying.

Caleb stopped the car and climbed out he walked round the front of the car and opened my door. He picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug. I gripped onto him tight.

"I just wish you told me earlier that's all," he whispered into my hair.

"I-I'm just s-s-o sc-c-ared,"

"I know Bambi, come on let's get you home, we can do something else," he said putting me in the car. He turned the car around and headed towards home. I curled up in the seat and concentrated on the road.

"Please don't tell Pouge," I said to Caleb. He just looked at me with that look that makes me feel as if I have made the wrong decision.

"Caleb, if you respected my privacy you wouldn't tell him because the last thing I need is 24/7 Lex patrol, its bad enough now, please Scout," I begged. He didn't say anything, he just pulled into my drive and sighed.

"Promise," I said staring at him.

"I promise Lex," I muttered before kissing me on the cheek and leaving the car. I watched him walk to the house. Then just threw my head back in the seat.

"ARGH!" I screamed into the skies. It was so annoying that he can get every little thing out of me. Even though he had promised not to, I had a suspicious feeling that somehow, by 'accident' Pouge would find out and I will be condemned to a life of watch Lex. It's bad enough that I felt like a 3 year old when I was with him, but it will just confirm the fact he sees me as someone he constantly need to protect from the big bad world.

I jumped over the door and walked the 27 steps to the house. I got in and they were all sitting around the T.V I just walked in silently and went upstairs. I got changed into some running gear. I felt that I could at least run off the stress.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall when my door opened. I didn't take my eyes off the wall.

"You didn't call," Reid said sitting next to me.

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"Where are you going?"

"For a run,"

"Mind if I join?" he asked wrapping an arm round me. I leant on his shoulder and nodded.

"Meet you at the normal place," I said getting up and leaving him in my room. I ran down the stairs and BANG. I hit the floor.

I woke up and everything was fuzzy. I saw at least 12 Pouge's. I felt like I was high on E! or something. I went to sit up but I was pushed back down.

"Lexi you need to stay down," Reid said holding my hand. I ignored him and sat up.

"See, I feel fine,"

"No Lex, seriously lie down I saw you hit your head," Pouge said. I looked at Caleb, he looked really worried. I smiled at him. He knew what just happened and it was killing him not to tell Pouge, he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head. His mouth closed and he walked away.

"Poug—" I said

"Lie down Alexa," he said.

"For god sake Pouge, I feel fine now get the hell out of my face," I stood up and stormed towards the back yard. I grabbed my iPod and blasted some P!nk – Centerfold.

_I'm on the rebound  
I get it when I want to  
I'm on the way down  
I'm getting fixed without you  
You gave me a band aid  
I put it on my heartbreak  
And all you got is pictures in your hand_

_Don't you wish you could hold  
The angel in the centerfold  
The fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (I walked away from you)  
Don't you wish you could hold?  
The pretty little paper doll  
The one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you_

_Flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
Stick to me I'm the centerfold  
We're gonna go on, hold tight_

_I'm gonna hate you  
'Til I forget you  
So here's a keep sake  
I left it in the bathroom  
Just a little something  
Something to remind you  
I'm sure you'll never get this close again_

_Don't you wish you could hold  
The angel in the centerfold  
The fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (I walked away from you)  
Don't you wish you could hold  
The pretty little paper doll  
The one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you (I walked away from you)_

_Flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
Stick to me I'm the centerfold  
We're gonna go on, hold tight (hold tight)  
Flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
Stick to me I'm the centerfold  
We're gonna go on, hold tight_

_Now its him when it coulda been you  
Tell me why it's him when it shoulda been you  
Its crazy how this makes you wanna change  
Here's an image you won't forget  
All your life I'll tease, I'll torment  
I'll be gone as soon as you turn the page_

_Don't you wish you could hold  
The angel in the centerfold  
The fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (yeah)  
Don't you wish you could hold  
The pretty little paper doll  
The one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you (oh, walked away from you)_

_Flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
Stick to me I'm the centerfold  
We're gonna go on, hold tight_

I managed to get as far as the second field before Reid caught up with me.

"She's back," he said laughing.

"What," I said.

"Just saying that was some classic you back there,"

"Well I had to arrive at some point before school," I said.

"I like it when your badass come out,"

"Why?" I said my lungs slightly burning.

"Because, you're so damn fine when you get annoyed," he smirked.

We must have run for a good few hours, we past 7 fields before I collapsed in a heap. Reid sat next to me.

"You...can....run......fast..." he said panting.

"I....know...."

We sat in silence for a good few minutes.

"So, what's really wrong, I know it wasn't breakfast." Reid said looking at me. Those piercing blue eyes going straight through my soul. I found myself telling him everything.

He wrapped me in his arms for a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

Okay. I've decided now. XD

Review my loveleeyys xxx


	7. My Tyler Simms

Tyler Simms.

SleepWalker

By Spatulalover

(Okay guys, disclaimer, I Own no one but Alexa Parry, and I don't own the songs, I just love them listen to them they help imagining)

I lay in Reid's arms for hours. I think I had fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes next I was cuddled up next to him under his jacket. His arms around my waist holding me tightly in place, it was strangely nice. I looked up at the sky and the sun was beginning to set. I sat up and looked at Reid, he was looking straight back at me. I smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey.... did we fall asleep,"

"You did," he said getting up. "I had firsthand experience of you sleepwalking, that's some....scary shit Lexi," he said hugging me again.

"How did you get me back."I said confused.

"I just started talking to you, then I lay you down and you cuddled up and fell into a deep sleep," he said; looking kind a chuffed with himself. I smiled at him.

"We should be getting back," I said looking at the long trip in front of me that I really didn't want to run. The next thing I knew we were by the tree. Reid's arms around me, his eyes jet black.

"Home," he said. I hit him.

"You shouldn't be so careless; I don't want you to look 50,"

"It wasn't careless, as such, I was thinking about you."

"See you later Reid," I said walking away.

"Love you," he said smirking, watching me walk away.

I got to the house and Tyler was lying on the sofa stretched out. I walked up to him and tapped him on the head. His blue eyes looked up at me sleepily. His hair was a mess, I think he too had fallen asleep. I sat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

"You're back," he said sleepily.

"I sure am, where's the film?"

"The corpse bride yeah?" he said getting up. I smiled at him. "Go get the food and drinks, I will get the film and set up the place," I nodded and walked to the kitchen. Pouge was there. He jumped when he saw me. I smiled at him and he walked over to me and picked me up in a huge hug.

"Bambi, I am so sorry, I never meant to piss you off, I just was so scared, I thought you were dead, dying, I just thought the worst, I am so sorry, please forgive me you mean everything to me, your my best friend, my sister, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you," He was really squeezing me, I sometimes wonder if he knows his own strength.

"Can't...breathe," I said choking on his leathers. He released me a tiny bit. "And I forgive you, it was my badass coming out, I know it's only because you love me,"

He let me go and smiled. "See you later kiddo," and left. Well that was a strange experience. Well no actually it wasn't that was very Pouge but it was like he was waiting for me. Like he

thought I would never come back. I shrugged it off and grabbed some supplies. When I got back to the 'film room' Tyler had set everything up perfectly the sofa was now a sofa bed; with

cushions and blankets and everything, just like we always have it. I ran and jumped on the set up bed.

"Popcorn?" he said lying down next to me. I handed him a huge bowl. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

I've got to say I love hanging out with Tyler, he is my sense of reality in a completely out of this world way. He was that middleness I need. Caleb and his morals and brotherly love, to Reid the badass flirt. Tyler was like, my flirty moral good guy. He didn't ask questions, which made me open up to him even more. I looked over at him and half the bowl of popcorn was gone. He was like a hoover.

_My Hoover flirty moral good guy. _I laughed to myself and he looked over at me with a mouth full of popcorn. Then I was lost to hilarity.

"Whaa?" he said.

"You," I replied. He pouted as if he was hurt, I just hugged him. We snuggled down and watched the film. Until my phone rang. 'Scream' by avenged sevenfold. Just because it made me laugh.

"Hello Reid,"

"_Get your beautiful ass down to Nicky's"_

"Watching a film,"

"_Do I care? I want....I need you here,"_

"Made a bet on me again?" I said remembering how pissed I was at him for doing it last time.

"_Just get here,"_

And the line went dead. I looked over at Tyler, and then lay back down to watch the rest of the film. When the film had finished I went and changed into some black skinny jeans and a

crop top. Not really giving to ticks about what Pouge is bound to say. I want to party. I let my hair down and shook it so it was sexy messy and grabbed my black heels. And got

downstairs in 5 minutes. Tyler smiled.

"Once again you look pretty damn amazing,"

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. There was something missing though....my leather jacket. Pouge gave me as a birthday present before I left to Italy.

"Ready?" I said to Tyler who was searching for his car keys. I opened the door and the hummer was gone.

"Fucking Reid," Tyler said fuming. I was already ringing Reid.

"_I knew you couldn't keep away,"_ He said on the other end of the phone.

"You are such a little...twat. Get your own car!" and that's when I hung up I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed Tyler and ran round to the garage. There sat the beauty, my red Ferrari.

"I thought you weren't allowed to drive that until after Italy?" Tyler said with a raised eyebrow as I got in.

"Technically it is, get in," I said, he got in and I roared the engine to life. Gunslinger, by Avenged sevenfold came on. This was my driving song.

"Hope you don't mind some rock," I said to Tyler. He shrugged.

"Good,"

I started singing along with one part of it, my car really was a beast. So beautiful, so fast.

We pulled up at Nicky's and Pouge and Caleb were standing outside.

"Umm, Lexi?" Pouge said confused.

I got out the car like on one of those films, the foot comes out first, then I stood up shut the door and lent back on my beast.

"Yeah Pouge," I said glancing up at him.

"Heaven," he muttered under his breath, I laughed and walked into Nicky's bar not unnoticed. I just ignored everyone and went to the bar.

"Hey Nicky,"

"Alexa, you look great," he said handing me a diet coke "On the house,"

"Well, thank you." I said walking away, trying to find Corey or Kate. I was so far unsuccessful. But I did spot Reid at the pool tables and there was no one else so I went to go and see him.

"Well hey," Aaron said checking me out.

"Do you really want a re-run of the other night fuckass,"

"Worth it," I think it was the leathers, because the red mist just descended. I walked straight up to him and kicked him in the balls, he crumbled, and on the way down I punched him in the face and re-broke his nose.

"Worth it," I muttered.

"Hey Reid," I said sitting on the pool table.

"Alright, I will give back the car, just don't do that to me,"

"I like you too much," I said before walking away to where Kate, Pouge and Caleb were now sitting. I sat next to Caleb and Pouge smiled at me from across the table.

"My baby sister, I'm proud, wearing leather and beating the shit out of Aaron," he pretended to wipe away a tear. I laughed and kicked him under the table.

"Hey Pougie," I said acting all sweet,

"What do you want Bambi?"

"Can you lend me a quarter please?"

"Why?"

"I want to dance," he sighed and handed me a quarter,

"Thanks, Kate...wanna dance?" I said smiling,

"Sure," she said returning the smile. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the juke box; we picked 'Lost' avenged sevenfold. It was rock but it was fast moving rock.

I then dragged her to the dance floor and just started dancing. The music got louder and I climbed on a spare pool table.

_We've all been lost for most of this life,_

_Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us,_

_And I know that most of us just ain't right,_

_Following the wrong steps,_

_Being led by pride._

We had been surrounded by a crowd of dancing people.

"Wooaah, get down Sugar," I said to Kate who was jumping all over the place.

_We've all been lost for most of this life,_

_Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us,_

_And I know that most of us just ain't right,_

_Following the wrong steps,_

_Being led by pride._

_We've all been lost for most of this life,_

_Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us,_

_And I know that most of us just ain't right,_

_Following the wrong steps,_

_Being led by pride._

There was this crazy guitar being played, we just 'rocked out' laughing and having a great time. The song ended and 'Low' by Florida came on. Kate wanted to leave but I told her to get

Pouge, I walked over to the pool tables and asked Tyler to dance with me. He agreed Reid's eyes flared with jealousy.

"I seem to remember Reid Garwin doesn't Dance," walking away. Okay I can be poison. Anyway I returned to Kate who was dancing with my brother on the pool table. Tyler helped me

up. And we started to dance. I looked over to Kate and she looked back at me. I stated clapping my hands and she started to Crump.

"Whoa Kate," I screamed over the crowds, and she was getting Low, Pouge's face was a picture. He glanced over at me and I just started dancing with Tyler; which kind of pissed Pouge

off. Anyway I was having fun. The song ended and Tyler helped me off the table.

"Always the gentleman Ty," I laughed. "I'm gonna go get some air,"

And with that I left the club and sat on a box outside. That was ridiculously fun. Tyler always looks so awkward when he dances. I rested my head on the wall behind me. Crazy stuff.

About 2 minutes later Reid came out. I stood up to greet him, he just slowly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my close, and then he kissed me.

* * *

I say nothing.... ;)

Review. x


	8. Missing Garwin

Missing Garwin

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover.

I have to say I was taken by surprise. I loved Reid and all, as my brother, I never ever thought he like me in that way. I guess I couldn't have been more wrong. His lips were so soft and warm, I felt so bad but I really didn't want him to stop. I didn't even know if I liked him in that way. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. Not saying anything; then walked away. I almost felt heartbroken when I watched him walk away from me. I didn't even get a chance to say anything. I couldn't figure out why he didn't say anything. What was he expecting me to do?

I followed him into Nicky's but there was no sign of him. Not at the pool tables, not at the bar, not anywhere on the premises.

"Pouge, have you seen Reid,"

"Yeah took off about 10 minutes ago?"

"Did he say where?" I said hopefully. I needed to talk to him about that major PDA . Pouge just shook his head.

And from that moment onwards I didn't see Reid. He has just gone. I tried ringing him, I never got an answer. I had a feeling he had gone to stay with his parents at their holiday home in England. Seeing his parents only meant someone had done something that wanted to make him think or he just needed to desperately get away. I think I was that reason.

It wasn't totally sucky without Reid. I mean I spent most of my time with Caleb, but you can only get so much of one guy, so I went with Tyler. I love Tyler but there is not sense of danger.

He just isn't Reid.

I can't even spend time with my best friend Kate because she is always with my brother and I feel like a third wheel. I haven't seen Corey since the party.

Okay so maybe it was totally sucky without Reid, I will just never let him know that.

* * *

Filler okay? I couldn't incorporate it into anything else. Next chapter is being written as we speak.

Review.....if there is anything to say about this measly 200 work fic :)


	9. How dare you Pouge Parry!

How dare you Pouge Parry!

SleepWalker

By Spatulalover.

I opened my eyes and I was by the front door.

"Fuck it," I said turning around and taking myself back up to my bedroom.

Okay so it's got worse, even my restrains don't work anymore. I manage to untie myself, in my sleep and get out of my locked room.

I slammed my door and threw myself on the bed. I didn't really mind the whole sleepwalking business as a whole because I'm not the only person in the world who sleepwalks; it was the fact that I had these visions that went along with them. These violent realistic visions, like I was actually there. Caleb kept trying to get me to tell Pouge. I can't do that to him, I tried to keep it a secret from Tyler, but as I said I just blurt things out to him. I swear he has some sort of aura or power that makes me do that.

I lifted my head from the bed and looked in the mirror. I jumped back. My eyes!

I ran over to the mirror and looked closely. They were red. I didn't know what to do, _i want Pouge_. I knew Caleb was in the house. I ran downstairs in a blind panic.

"CALEB!" I shouted

"Yeah," I faint voice said from the decking. I ran out and collapsed in his arms.

I opened my eyes again and I was lying on the deck, Caleb holding my face looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" he said lifting me back to my feet.

"My eyes!" I said whispering, clawing at his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes," he said looking puzzled.

What? They were bright red, they can't go back to blue that fast. Can they? I brushed myself down and walked towards the hallway in an attempt to calm myself down. Caleb grabbed my arm and span me so I was facing him. He looked down at me.

"Please Bambi, tell Pouge."

It was his eyes, those brown puppy dog eyes. Ever since we were little they have worked on me. I could feel myself begin to crumble.

"Okay," I whispered and ran off back to my room.

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall.

I miss Reid. Summer was over at the end of this week. He had buggered off the entire time. And to top it off my parents were coming back today so I had to pull myself together.

"LEXI!" Pouge shouted from the hallway. I didn't say anything. I don't think I can talk to him.

He knocked on my door. "Lex?" I still said nothing, feeling that ever growing sense of worry in the pit of my stomach.

My door began to open.

"Don't come in, I'm not decent!" I called panicking.

"Oh, come off it Lexi, your my baby sister." He said laughing

He opened my door and I threw myself in the bathroom and locked the door. What If I actually wasn't decent, he'd be sorry.

"Look, Lex we need to go and get the family from the airport, I said I would go with you. I'm gonna wait in your room for you." He said.

What the hell do I do now?

I unlocked the door and opened it. He was sitting on my bed, staring at my staring wall.

"Bear," I said running towards him.

"What is it Bambi?" he said hugging me. I was in tears. I didn't know what to say to him.

"I have something really i-i-i-mportant to tell y-y-ou,"

"You're not pregnant are you?" he said, a tone of worry in his voice.

"No," this is the point where I didn't know what to tell him. "I...umm..."

Oh crap. What do I say?

"Reid...kissed me." I said without thinking. Pouge tensed.

"He did what?"

"You heard." I whispered.

"No Alexa," he said. "Caleb, fine, Tyler, great, Reid. No way. I forbid you from **ever **seeing Reid," he said, emphasising the ever.

"You're not dad, you can't tell me that," I said getting annoyed.

"He is one of my best friends, but he is a player, just no.... Get ready were leaving in 10" He said getting up and walked out of my room.

I just was gobsmacked. How _dare_ he? I needed to piss him off badly. I knew the exact outfit.

I grabbed my black string crop top and some black shorts, Accessorised with red jewellery and dark eye make-up. Then I made my hair that sexy messy style and put on some deep red lipstick. I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys and walked out onto the landing. I walked passed him and smiled.

"What are you—" he started. I just turned around and gave him the finger. Smiling politely.

He was shouting at me the entire way to the car. Apparently I dress like a hussy and I'm rude and just like Reid.

"Look, Pouge. I really don't care what you think, I don't even care about picking up our parents, I don't even care if you think I can never see Reid, because I damn right will, and hell I

like Reid, and if I am so like him, maybe we suit. You have no place in this world to tell me anything like that, I have had it up to here with your overbearing, protective and downright

annoying behaviour, I don't know who you think you are anymore Pouge..I just sometimes,"

And I didn't finish my sentence. I walked to my room and packed everything away, he took off to go and get my parents from the airport. Took it down to my car and drove away from the house. I drove up to the dorms, there was nowhere else I could go anymore.

I got into the admission office where there were a few people in front of me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then a tall dark haired boy turned around to me.

"I know, I have been waiting here for about 10 minutes, I wouldn't think it would be that hard to give away keys." He said laughing holding out a hand. "Chace Collins."

I laughed and shook his hand "Alexa Parry, so you are new here?"

"Yeah, just transferred in,"

"Hope you have a great time," I said smiling at him, he was gorgeous.

"I will, now I have met you," he said smiling right back at me.

* * *

Well I know its crap. I kind of had...problems. Well review. Don't be harsh please. It's not what I need right now, I had the most rubbish day and I only updated because I HAD TOO, if this chapter disappears, you know why.

Love you x


	10. Come Get Me

Come Get Me

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

Stupid cheeks; I felt them flare red. I kinda stood there looking like a loon in front of this guy while he spoke to me. His voice faded out and I just saw his lips move. He was.....incaptivating it was like I was in some sort of trance. Then he stopped talking and looked at me with a confused smirk. Then I realised he had asked me a question.

"What sorry?" I said snapping out of it. He laughed.

"I asked you why you were checking in so early,"

"Oh, well I got sick of being at home, it's a million times better here at dorms, some freedom" I said, remembering all the things I said to Pouge. I suddenly felt a ton of guilt hit me.

I pictured his face_. 'You have no place in this world to tell me anything like that, I have had it up to here with your overbearing, protective and downright annoying behaviour, I don't know who you think you are anymore Pouge..I just sometimes' _

Man...That was a bit harsh.

"Are you okay?" Chace said to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think you're next," I said pointing to the elderly woman at the front desk. He smiled and walked to the desk. Got his key and left smiling at me. Well, that didn't take very long now did it?

I then walked up to the desk and smiled at the woman.

"Hello dear," she said to me.

"Hey, can I have my room key?"

"Yes dear, what is your name?"

"Lex—I mean _**A**_lexa Parry," I said forgetting that I had to use my full name around here.

"Here you are dear, number 247," her hand was shaky as she held the key up to me. I smiled at her.

"Could you please tell me who I am sharing with this year?" I heard a sigh from the queue behind me. Now I see why it was taking so long.

"Dear, you appear to have your own room this year."

"What?!" I almost shouted. I had _Never _been alone and now with my sleepwalking this could be bad. What happened to Corey?

"Your arranged sharer requested her own room because of 'late night visitors'" she said looking at her records. Damn the boys; ruining my social life. Well no, they _are_ my social life. Okay my social life with girls other than Kate.

"Isn't there anyone I can share with?" I said sounding hopeful.

"No dear, I'm sorry but you do get a large room with a double bed."

Did she just say _double _bed? I smiled. I think I will take that. I took the keys from her and went to leave the office. Then someone called my name

"Miss Alexa Parry, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Provost Higgins said. Why the hell was he here a week before the start of term. I turned around and walked into his office.

"Yes Provost Higgins?" I said sitting in the leather seat in front of his desk.

"I just wanted to say, I hope there will be less skipping school and uniform adjustments this year."

I stifled my laughter.

"I will try sir," I replied sweetly.

"You're brother's records are perfect, take a page from his book,"

_Where have I heard that before?_

"Well sir, when I do turn up my grades are immaculate." I said in a slightly catty tone.

"Yes but I would like you to participate in two after school events to make up for last year's flaws."

I sighed. Looks like chlorine-y hair for the rest of the year and some sort of geek club.

"That is all Alexa," he said gesturing to the door,

"Have a ruddy fantastic one sir," I said leaving slamming the door on my way out.

I grunted as I walked to my car. Tyler was standing at it smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Pouge sent you?" I said grabbing a box.

"Oh how well you know me," he said also grabbing a box. "Moving out already,"

"Last minute decision, can you help me move my stuff?" I said looking at the overflowing mountain of things.

_Why do I bring so much stuff?_

I laughed. It's always the same. Anyway Tyler agreed to help me and we both took a box and wondered around dorms. It took us ages to find my dorm. But I had Ty to lighten the mood a bit.

"So he is sorry?" I said sounding slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he was distraught, and your mother is going stir crazy thinking you have left the country of something,"

"I shouldn't have said what I said but I suppose I will talk to him later, and you're fucking kidding me right? My mother doesn't care." I said pushing open my door. I almost dropped my box. My room was amazing; dark wood, floral bed covering, massive mirror, double bed. I put my box on the ground and jumped on the bed. Squealing like a little girl. Tyler laughed and got the rest of the boxes while I lay admiring my room. It even has a staring wall. Yes. Just like home. Once again with a flick of my finger everything was un-packed. I had a chat with Tyler and then he decided he needed to go and pack for moving to dorms.

"So you promise you will go home and talk to Pouge?" Tyler said giving me and tight hug.

"Yeah, I promise Tee, I will call you later okay," I said, he kissed my cheek and left.

I walked over to my dressing table and looked into it. No red eyes, that's a good sign I guess.

My phone started ringing. 'Scream' by avenged sevenfold, meaning it could only be one person. The one person who has avoided me since kissing me. The one person I could be in love with.

I thought about not answering it, but something told me to do it.

"What?"

"_Lex?"_

"Yes, what?"

"_Can you come get me from the airport please?"_

"I don't know,"

"Come off it Lex, I said please,"

"You think, just because you said please its going to make me instantly forget everything that happened. I mean you kissed me Reid,"

It was quiet.

"See Reid, your hopeless, you can't even defend yourself!"

"_Please Lex, can I at least try to explain to you,"_

"I have all the time in the world,"

"_Come get me then_," he said.

"Give me 10 minutes and you better be there, or will you run of again?"

"_I will be here,"_

* * *

What's their convo gonna be like? Ahaha. And the Chace thing, I'm gonna keep you hanging :) the mystery unravels.


	11. Satisfaction of Desires The Ultimatum

Satisfaction of desires, The ultimatum.

SleepWalker

By Spatulalover.

I thought I was a strong person, I thought I had a will of my own. I thought that I don't crumble just by hearing someone's voice... and to go as far as desiring to hear that person's voice. Driving myself stir crazy dreaming about the night that we kissed.

I thought I had something made.

Then Reid changed everything.

I was on my way to the airport trying to convince myself this was a good idea. A few times I failed and tried to turn around. I managed to get myself back on track again a few minutes later, when the desires to talk to him kicked in. I even had my own theory's that he had some sort of love potion on his lips that made me go crazy.

That or he is some sort of venomous snake and I'm just slowly dying.

Yeah.

I pulled into the airport and drove up to the entrance. To my complete surprise there he was. Hair a mess, Black hood pulled over his head, eyes bloodshot. He had a bag with him. He just seemed to be staring into space. I got out of my car and walked towards him. It was like I had no control, my inner desire just wanted to touch him, make sure he wasn't some hologram.

"Garwin," I said. Looking at him. He smiled and walked to my car, throwing his bag in the back. He got in and I began to drive towards dorms.

"Lex,"

"Don't want to hear it Reid Garwin,"

"Can you at least drive us here," he said giving my directions. I obeyed. We ended up going down some long winding roads. When we stopped that car we were at a lake looking out over miles of field. We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. I shook it off and he grabbed it again taking me to the water.

I have to admit I was pretty scared. But he smirked at me, and I felt better. He sat us down and within split seconds his lips crashed against mine I didn't even try to fight back; His hands roaming freely through my hair and on my back. I felt myself kissing him back; beginning to enjoy this strange but good sensation, when you know you shouldn't do something but the satisfaction of doing it feels so darn good. He pulled away from me; I missed his warm lips instantly.

"Lex, I just am so sorry,"

"I know,"

"Seriously, I mean I shouldn't have left,"

"Re—"

"I feel like such a bad person"

"Reid I—"

"Playing with your feelings like that"

"Well—"

"I just—"

"I love you," we both said at the same time. He looked so shocked.

"Even though I am a backstabbing playing twat that messes you up,"

"Yes even though you are a twat, you're my twat I love you," I said hugging him.

You have no idea how amazing it felt to know that he actually loves me, all my anger just washed away like the lake. He kissed me again. It was like electricity.

"But," I said remembering Pouge.

"What?"

"I...told--"

"--You didn't," he said, his eyes widening, face paling with almost...fear.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the sleep walking."

I felt that ton of guilt hit me again. I think it constantly hangs over my head, ready to crush me any second.

"It just means things are difficult-er, if that's a word."

"He said we can never be together," I said, re living the argument.

"Well.... if that's the law, I don't mind living outside it, I have been away thinking about it, I have never wanted to be with anyone more in my life, you make my heart jump."

"I don't want to upset Pouge,"

"Is that all you can think about Lex? I know you love him but I thought you loved me."

"What is this...an ultimatum?"

* * *

Hehe, I leave it there. You think it would be simple huh? She's a feisty one.

Not many people have reviewed :( But LOADS have added me to alerts. I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT GUYS, it makes me smile. This story is dedicated to you guys. I love you all. XD And ESPECIALLY those who REVIEW (they know who they are!) ahem. _Best people EVER ;) lol :)_


	12. Through My Tears Tonight

Through My Tears Tonight.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

I don't even remember getting angry, or upset, or even confused.

I do remember thinking. _Reid Garwin asshole, with a Capital A. _But even though I was thinking all of these things about him; I felt nothing. I got up and got in my car and slowly drove away. He didn't even stop me.

Now I was confused. I don't understand why I didn't feel anything when I just told me it was him or Pouge because I can't be happy with both.

The world is against me.

Karma is against me.

God _hates_ me obviously.

I drove all the way home. Yes home. After all I did promise Tyler I would at least make an effort to talk to my mother and that I would defiantly talk to Pouge. I walked the 27 steps to the door and gingerly opened it.

I could instantly tell Mum was home. There was that sickly sweet smell of perfume in the air overpowering the normal manly smell of this house that I preferred.

I followed the voices to the living room. My _Sanctuary_. My mother was sitting there swaying backwards and forwards. My father was sitting there in his leather armchair, pondering the facts of life as always. Pouge was sitting with Adam, who of which was oblivious to the tension in the air, Pouge on the other hand seemed to be feeding of it, his face tensed.

"Ummm...Welcome back," I said my voice cutting through the air.

"Lexxxii," Adam said running towards me. I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Addie,"

My mother looked round at me and smiled. Before getting up and walking towards me to....hug me? I was shocked I placed Adam on the floor.

"Dear, you look so beautiful," she said holding my face. I looked so confused. And kinda horrified. Pouge was smirking in the background. Now I was trying not to look horrified and laugh, at the same time.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried?"

"Dorms, I moved out." I said sighing as she finally let go of the death grip she had on my face.

"Oh, didn't you want to stay here, you know you're always welcome,"

"Yes, it is my house, and I want to stay at dorms" I said moving away from her to hug my dad.

"Hey daddy," I said and he gave me a bear hug, much like Pouge's. He was also a very strong man yet very gentle.

"Hello Poppit, you had your mother and I worried sick," he said looking down at me with his bear like eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said "I have to go, things to do before tomorrow's party at the Dells, so I will catch you later,"

I said by to Adam and left towards my car, Pouge ran out after me.

"Can I hitch a ride?"

"Sure," I said, trying not to be too harsh in my tone.

I drove towards dorms. It has never been this awkward between Pouge and I before and I hated it, yet I still believed deep in my heart he was wrong.

As I was pulling into dorms he actually said something to me.

"I still stand by what I said," I put my foot down on the accelerator and handbrake turned into a parking space before turning to look at him with a death glare in my eyes.

"You're just all the same, every last one of you in your sacred little club," I wanted to leave but this time I wasn't backing down.

"What do you mean?" he said tensing his eyebrows.

"As in I spoke to Reid, it was either you or him, and to think that I was thinking about you the whole time when you are just as bad," I said slamming my car door on the way out. I was now screaming in the parking lot.

"I just care about you,"

"You are so blind, you think you care but you don't you just hate the fact I might have grown up a little, you're suffocating me!"

"I know you have grown up Alexa, I can tell, yes I hate it because all I want it my baby sister, I will always see you like that, but you don't know Reid how I know Reid—"

"--I've known him the same length as you,"

"Yes but you know Reid, I know Reid Garwin he is a player, I have seen what he does to girls, and to imagine that is you it makes me so angry,"

"He loves me, he never loved those girls!"

" HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LEX, HE LEFT YOU AT NICKY'S WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Pouge started yelling at me.

"You're lying," I whispered. I felt like my heart was a ticking time bomb that had just exploded, ripping up my eternal organs. And on the other hand I just felt like a complete dumbass. Look who just brought the biggest piles of shit from the world's largest manure salesman. I didn't want to believe Pouge. I didn't

"I am not lying Lex, I would never lie to you," He said walking towards me, Catching me as I fell down to the ground.

_No, this can't be happening this can't _I thought to myself just wanting the earth to swallow me up. Take me away from this horrible place we call the world, the place where people deceive you and trick you and like watching you struggle with the pain.

Then something happened that just made everything worse.

Reid turned up. I felt Pouge tense. Oh crap

"Lexa?" Reid said running over.

"Get the hell away from her," Pouge said standing in front of me. Reid just laughed.

"What Pouge?"

"You did this,"

"How," Reid said, deliberately trying to piss Pouge off some more. Bad move.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" He pointed to me and I was still curled up on the floor, watching the horror unravel before my eyes.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I didn't do that,"

"You lied to her Reid,"

"No, you tried to take over her life, I never lied to her. I do love her," Reid said getting agitated.

"Then why the hell did you go off with that Lindsey girl that night you kissed my baby sister."

_No, no, no. _Reid said nothing; he just looked at his feet.

"It's true," I said now screaming in tears. I got up and ran towards dorms. Pouge grabbed me and held me, trying to calm me down. I gave up and broke down in his arms.

_I told him I loved him. _Was all I could think about.

"Look at me Reid," Pouge said, his jaw tight. "Be friends, fine, but you ever make a move on my sister again and make her feel like this, I will _hurt_ you," Pouge flung me over his shoulder and walked towards dorms.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!" he shouted after us.

"YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING REID, NO GUILT, NO SADNESS, NO COMPASSION, AND DEFINATLEY NO LOVE!" I shouted back through my tears.

* * *

Well yeah. It gets interesting. Ideas were brewing all day today. So many things in store to keep you on your toes.

But I leave it here for now.

;)

REVIEW PLEASE xx


	13. SingAThon

Sing-A-Thon.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover.

Pouge was carrying me away from Reid over his shoulder. I gave up kicking and screaming and crying and just went ragdoll. I watched as the ground between Reid and I got bigger and bigger. I almost felt resent for what I said to him...but who's to say it isn't true. His face was just plain. Almost stone, he kicked the floor then stormed off in the opposite direction.

Pouge carried me the 339 steps to me dorm room then set me down on my bed. My wonderful, wonderful bed. I smiled snuggling up to a pillow.

So damn comfortable.

"See why I won't let him NEAR you," Pouge said still seething. I didn't say anything. "And you didn't believe me, I told you I know him better than you do, you just so naive,"

"Pouge—" I said closing my eyes stopping the tear sting.

"— and that's why I know better—"

"Pouge, it's OVER now okay, just leave please." I said getting up and walking to the door. He nodded.

"I will send someone," he said leaving reluctantly.

"I don't need anyone,"

"Not even Caleb?" Pouge said smiling slightly. It was kind of contrapuntal of him. How could he possibly be smiling when 5 seconds ago he was seething? Brother.

I climbed back to my bed aching, and empty. I closed my eyes. I felt my heart rate decrease, my limbs and eyes become heavy, and then sleep consumed me.

I woke up in the hallway dizzy and confused. I was on the floor my head hurt, my breathing was very fast. I quickly picked myself up and ran back to my dorm sweating.

"Oh shit," I said slamming the door running my hands through my hair.

"Oh shit, shit, shit," I started rummaging through my draws, throwing things around.

Then I found them, my pills. I threw 2 down my throat and collapsed on the bed.

"Shit,"

That was a different dream. I saw this face, eyes glazed. Dead in the front seat of a car. There was a sense of busyness in the air. But no-one noticed the death. It was so clear. I was there, I could see this poor guy but I couldn't help him.

"I need therapy,"

I lay back on my bed trying to calm my breathing, I was hyperventilating. I stared at the ceiling until I felt the dizziness disappear. That's when I knew they had worked. I was just about calm and sane again when someone knocked on the door.

Caleb.

"Is that you Cale?" I said walking towards the door, nothing was said.

"Tyler?" I said again. Nothing happened. I was beginning to think I know who it was.

"...Pouge?" I said hopefully. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and lifted my shaky hand and opened the door. There stood....

"Chace?" I said relived. Someone I wouldn't mind seeing.

"Hey Lexa, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight? Maybe we could hang out?"

"Sounds great...Come in," I said welcoming him into my room. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear he sat on my couch Tyler skilfully placed there earlier. I walked to my wardrobe and tried to pick something out.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"Are you okay?" he said eyebrows knotted.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks... why?"

"I saw the argument seemed pretty bad, are you involved with those boys?"

"The long haired ones my brother and the blonde one..." I stopped and looked at the floor. Feeling that stupid wave of emotion I got when talking about him.

"Are you or were you and the blonde together?" he said sympathetically, twirling his thumbs around each other.

I paused.

"No. Just best... just friends." I said picking out some bright red shorts and my blue and white nautical top. Tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "Be right back, just getting changed,"

I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I sunk to the floor and let a few tears roll down my face. I wiped them away. I pulled myself back up and washed my face. I refuse to let him ruin my night. I got changed and pulled my hair back in a messy bun. I smiled a wonderful yet fake smile and walked out into my room again.

"Let's go," I said

He got up and opened the door for me. I walked out. Locking the door trapping that awful vision.

"So Chace, where we headed?"

"Where ever you wanna go,"

"I know this great place, sure you heard of it," I said smirking.

"Sounds fantastic,"

We walked to my car, chatting about nothing in particular. It was strange that I hardly knew the guy yet I felt so close to him. He seemed so nice and genuine and he had the best smile ever. I started my Ferrari and turned on the radio.

"Any music suggestions Mr Collins," I said pulling out of my parking space. He laughed and went through my many CD's. I had everything from Newton Faulkner to Guns 'n' Roses.

_I'm coming out of my cage,  
And I've been doing just fine,_"Ahhh, so you're a _Killers_ sort of man huh?" I said looking at him.

"You could say that, this is one of my favourite songs," he said beginning to mouth the words. I paused the song.

"I challenge you to a sing-a-thon," I said pulling my lips together, scheming as to how I was to explain what the sing-a-thon is.

"Umm, okay?"

"Basically, Uhh.... man this is hard to explain, normally when I say it to the guys they know so..Umm. Okay, in this song for instance, I say one line, you have to say the next and they have to alternate, you can't miss is because if you miss if or sing to much you must buy me drinks the rest of the night, vice versa,"

"Alright then," he said raising his eyebrows quickly.

"Gotta, Gotta be down because I want it all," I sung loudly.

"It's started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?" he sung back.

"It was only a kiss,"

"It was only a kiss,"

We carried on like this until we got to Nicky's, when he saw the sign he laughed.

I felt really weird, like I wanted the boys to be there, but at the same time I really didn't. I wanted to see my brother and Caleb and Tyler and Heck I wanted to see Reid because I was on a date. But I didn't want to see him because as much as I hate him, I don't want to hurt him.

_Well it's a bit late for that now really, isn't it Lexa?_

* * *

Hey sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop died on me for three days. Then I have been having trouble and major writers block. :/

Sucks huh?

Well Review. Things that keep me going everyday......

Man that sounded depressed. :L LOLs.


	14. Unconditionally

Unconditionally.

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover

How was it that, I was with this totally _fucking_ amazing gentleman yet I can't stop thinking about a badass?

I sighed to myself.

"Shall we go?" Chace said holding my door open.

"We shall,"

We walked into the busy club. Jam packed of all teenagers from Ipswich. More people than normal because school starts in 2 days so everyone is back. I spotted a table in the corner.

"Come on," I said dragging him through the crowds.

We sat down, and started talking again.

"I think I owe you a drink," he said getting up, I smiled and watched him walk away.

"Who was that?" a voice said in my ear slowly.

"Chace," I replied not turning around. Then the Blonde, appearing my vision, sat in the chair in front of me. I rolled my eyes and went to get up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Please listen to me," he whispered in my ear, dragging me into the darkness.

"What do you think I have _tried _to do, you just lie to me?"

"I was confused baby," he said holding my to his chest. "I love you, you know I do, when I saw you dancing with him, I had to let you know, then I got all of these thoughts, I ended up with her and then I couldn't face you knowing I hurt you so fucking bad,"

I didn't say anything. I just looked up at him, moving his face into the light, looking into his blue eyes.

"If you're not telling the truth you're a fucking good liar," I said pushing him away from me and walking back to my table.

I saw Chace walking back and sat down. Reid walked past bent down and whispered in my ear.

"He might like you, he might be a gentleman but he can _never _love you the way I do, _unconditionally_." Then he walked off to the pool tables. Looking over his shoulder at Pouge, who saw what just happened.

I turned my attention back to Chace.

"He bothering you," he said placing my drink on the table

"Yes, but that would be him," I replied taking a huge gulp from my drink. Chace leant in and whispered.

"I can even tell he is in love with you and I don't know him, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fighting. You're pretty amazing. Oh and by the way, your brother is seething mad, and coming over here,"

I looked over my shoulder and Pouge was storming over to the table. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"What just happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing, he just spoke to me and I walked away,"

"When will he learn?" he said now folding his arms. "Who's this?"

"Chase Collins," Chace said standing up holding out a hand.

"Pouge," he said taking Chace's hand.

"Pouge was just leaving before I kick his ass into next week, weren't you." I said smiling at my big brother.

"Yeah, take care Bambi, see you tomorrow, pick you up at 12:00 we have lunch with Parents then the Dells," He said stepping backwards with suspicious eyes. My eyes met his and my eyes flared. He smirked. I stuck my tongue out.

"Bye brother," I said turning away and sitting down. I have such a crazy life.

Even though Pouge was on the other side of the room, a few 50 people away. I could still feel him watching my every move and of course there was Reid. They were both distracting me from my good night.

"They really are annoying you aren't they Lex?" Chace said getting up.

"Yeah, it's pissing me off," I said with utter spite in my tone.

"Let's piss them of." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. I laughed.

"Oh look it happened to be a slow song," he said winking at me. I put my hands on his shoulders and we started to dance.

Chace began to give me a running commentary of what the guys were doing.

"Oh and Pouge is really tensing up. I wonder what he will do if I do this?" he started rubbing my back, I burst out laughing hiding my head from everyone so they couldn't tell.

"Oh and Reid, he just missed his shot at pool. And he is damn angry. That other dude with the long hair is teasing him. He looks like he is about to flip out."

"What?" I said letting go if Chace and turning to look at Reid. Next thing I knew they were in a huge fight.

"Crap, Chace I'm really sorry, I will text you later," I said following my friends out into the Alley.

Caleb, Tyler and Pouge were all there, it was a huge fight. I couldn't do anything.

"STOP IT!" I said. They still carried on fighting. I panicked. I picked up a glass bottle and hurled it at the brick wall as hard as I could. It made a huge bang and shattered all over the ground.

"STOP IT OKAY!" I screamed the guys stepped back from Aarons cronies.

"You backing out the fight because the bitch told you to?"

"What did you just say?" Reid said walking towards Aaron.

"Reid, Don't" Caleb and I said at the same time.

"No, what did you say about my sister," Pouge said walking and standing next to Pouge. Well at least they agree on one thing...

Aaron sneered, "I called her your poxy whore" emphasis on the _whore. _I went to run and Aaron but Tyler was on the ball and grabbed me.

Reid turned around and laughed then absolutely floored Aaron before Pouge could even react. Then, of course, Pouge kicked him in the balls.

"Now try have children, prick," He said walking away.

Aaron's friends picked him up and drove off. They weren't gonna bother fighting so it was just the 5 of us. Like the good ole days.

"What the _hell_ was that guys? Are you on a mission to ruin my night?" I said sitting on a box.

"Aaron was being a jerk, so I punched him," Reid said leaning against a wall in his _badass _manner.

"And we fight beside our friends, unconditionally," Pouge said.

"What friend, you two hated each other as of 3 hours ago?" I said getting slightly annoyed, Pouge should really see there is nothing to hate him about by now, he was just fighting for him. I am beginning to think that they are messed up.

"I never hated him; I just hate what he does to you, were brothers before enemies,"

"But there are so close it's scary" I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean by what I do to her," Reid said now standing next to Pouge.

Pouge laughed.

"You saw exactly what I did,"

"What happened guys?" Tyler said looking completely lost.

"Nothing," I said walking away. Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards.

I didn't want to watch them fight, why the hell Caleb was keeping me here I don't know. I looked up at his eyes and he smiled at me.

"The one thing they care about most in the entire world is you, you can stop them if they fight," Caleb whispered in my ear. I nodded and leant into his chest.

Why do things have to be so difficult? I mean why did I even tell Pouge that Reid kissed me, Life would have been so much easier if I had just come clean and not try to cover the things that are more important. So in all fairness I brought this upon myself. Crap.

"You really can't take that I love her can you.?"

"Wait, what, you love her?" Tyler and Caleb said shocked.

"Yes, I love Alexa Parry," he said smiling at me. The Pouge interrupted

"I can't have you hurt her,"

"You can't control her life; you're her brother for Christ sake,"

"You will never see her like that," Pouge said stressing his words.

"Says who,"

"Says me Reid. You're my brother and everything but you're a player." Pouge said turning away.

"Dick," Reid said under his breath. Pouge went _mental, _Black eyes and everything.

Next thing I knew Reid was flung back into a wall and into a bunch of bottles smashed from the earlier fight.

"POUGE PARRY LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted running at him. Tyler grabbed his arms and pulled him backwards. "Get him out of here," I said to Caleb. They took him away and put him in Tyler's car.

I swear I was going to rip out my hair. Or it was going to fall out on its own accord. This is ridiculous. They are stressing me out. I ran over to Reid who was out on the floor.

I picked up his head. He was bleeding. Great.

"Reid, Reid come on," I said sitting him up. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"You chose me," he whispered before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Long and weird and confusing. Hopefully you get it.

If you need explaining too. Gimme a buzz


	15. Real Soon

Real Soon

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover

I smiled at the blonde who was lying on the alley floor. What does he do to me?

"Come on Blondie," I said dragging him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around me and I helped him walk to the car. He climbed in the passenger seat and rubbed his head.

"Well Reid, that was not my idea of a good night, thanks for that,"

"Anytime babe," he said now looking at me. I roared the engine to life. And drove back to dorms, in a strange silence, it didn't feel like we needed to talk anymore. I mean I don't think I was annoyed with him anymore. Especially as he floored Aaron. Laughed thinking about it.

"What you laughin' at," he said turning to look at me, smiling his trademark smile.

"You flooring Aaron,"

"Yeah, he deserved it though, no-one talks to you like that," He said running his hand over my hair. I smiled and pulled into my parking space. I climbed out the car and ran to the other side to help him out. We walked the 399 steps to my dorm in pretty much silence apart from when we broke out in laughter thinking about Aaron again, then passed him in the corridor, we could hardly walk.

Anyway, we got to the dorm and Reid lay on the bed.

"Gonna clean up those cuts," I said walking to my bathroom. I came out with the TCP and he flinched.

"That stuff is really lethal," he complained.

"Would you rather its clean and not infected rather than taking medicine to clear up the infection in a few weeks," He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I sat next to him on the bed.

"So, are we on good terms," Reid said, looking in my eyes as I dabbed TCP on his face cuts, he hissed with the pain.

"Course we are," I said putting a plaster on his forehead. "Take the shirt off" I said to him while preparing the next TCP cotton wool fixer.

"Excuse me," he said laughing.

"Oh, don't be stupid Reid; I need to sort out the cuts on your back!"

"Alright then, whatever you say," he said winking at me. I sat behind him and cleaned up his back.

"So, what's going on with us Lex?" he said, lying down on my bed. I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed my PJ's.

"I don't know Reid, Are you asking for a death wish,"

"Do you think I'm scared of Pouge," He said now sitting up looking at me with raised eyebrows.

Okay, what sort of situation is this? What do I say?

_Listen to your heart,_

Yeah, thanks brain, helpful. I wish my heart could talk. Oh fuck sake, I am crazy. I sighed.

"Well, I know you're not, but he will hate you," I finally stuttered.

"Your worth it, you know that," he said, now standing next to me his hands touching my cheeks.

"But Reid, do you not understand,"

"I understand perfectly well. You know I'm good at secret stuff," he said picking me up and spinning me around.

"You know perfectly well I am incapable of keeping anything from Tyler and Caleb," which, in sadness is completely true. There isn't one thing they don't know, but that's hardly my fault, its Tyler's eyes, they see straight through me.

"Well then, if Pouge finds out, then we deal with it then, but I can't carry on seeing you with other guys, especially Chace" He said know kneeling in front of me while I sat on the bed.

"Rei—"

He interrupted me by pressing his lips against mine. I began kissing him back.

"Want to watch a movie?" Reid said walking towards my extensive DVD collection.

What. The. Hell?

"Reid, I don't understand you," I said now changing into my PJ's and lying down on the bed. He picked a film and put it in the TV. Then walked over to the bed. I could tell he was thinking about his answer carefully, the way his eyes were looking so quizzical and his eyebrows were tensed slightly.

"What's the point of dwelling on something I know the answer to," he finally said.

"What would the answer be?" I said turning to face him; my lips centimetres from his.

"Don't tell Pouge," he whispered in my ear. Then tenderly kissed my lips, I cuddled up to him as the film started, laying my head on his chest, his heartbeat was pretty fast, his skin was warm. Guilty pleasure much?

I could feel everything becoming fuzzy, I stirred. Then my limbs became heavy. My eyes shot open.

"Reid," I said. Becoming really scared, this has never happened before. I got no answer. "REID!" I said louder, my heartbeat rising, wanting to shoot out my ribcage. I lifted my heavy head to look at him. He was sound asleep.

Yeah maybe that's what's wrong with me; I'm between waking up and being asleep. I tuned my head.

"SHIT," I screamed.

It was in my room.

The boy, the boy I see dead. His eyes were glazed. Staring at me, I don't know what came over me but I got up and walked towards it. Even though in my mind I was so scared, my heavy limbs wanted to follow him.

His arm lifted up, signalling me following him. I grabbed my phone, with what little free will I had. I didn't know where I was going and how long I would be...

...I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at...the dells? Why was I here? I looked around and saw the boy again. I screamed and he disappeared.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on!" I shouted into the emptiness. I scrambled for my phone and rang Reid.

"_Lexa, where the hell are you!"_ he answered.

"The Dells," I replied shakily, I was barefoot over a bunch of sticks and leaves. I thought I best head for the road. But I didn't know what direction that was. I was completely disorientated.

"_Stay where you are I will be there really quick okay,"_

The line went dead.

I started to walk in the direction of what I thought was the road. I must have been walking for 5 minutes at least deeper into the woods.

You know when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. I got that, every sensation multiplied by ten. Like when someone is breathing on the back of your neck. I turned around, no one.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I stopped in my tracks; this was just getting stupid now. I was lost in the Dells, basically the wood I grew up in and I'm scared shitless.

"_Alexa" _I heard someone whisper.

"Reid," I said quietly, hoping it was just him being...him.

"_I'm gonna see you real soon Alexa, only you can save them Alexa,"  
_  
"Seriously guys, this _isn't _funny," I said. Walking backwards in a panic, I slipped on a rock and fell back.

"_Real Soon"_

* * *

Is she going crazy? Or was that just the wind talking?  
Hmm....  
Review. x


	16. Nutcase

Nutcase

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

I opened my eyes and I was moving; but not by my own feet.

I was being carried, fast. I looked at the ground and it was like a blur. I don't know why I was concentrating on the fact I was moving rather than WHO was moving me. And why the hell my head hurt so much.

"Let me go," I said squirming out of this person's arms.

"Thank god you're awake," Reid said. Moving my so I could see him.

"Okay, mind telling me what is going on?" I said wrapping my arms round him neck so I could sit upwards.

"You rang me, been sleepwalking again, then I found you passed out on the floor, so the question is, what happened to you?" he said Putting my on the ground when we got to the car.

Hey, this was _MY_ car. This boy has a nack for stealing _other people's_ cars.

"I remember getting really scared about something, and then I must have slipped and hit my head, explaining the headache," I said getting into the passenger seat of the car.

He drove down the road at quite a speed. I could hear the engine puur. I smiled. I love this car. I kept looking over at Reid, trying to occupy my mind. I couldn't stand to think about sleepwalking anymore. I just freak myself out. I went to run my hands through my hair but Reid grabbed my hand and held it.

I could feel my hand trembling.

"Don't get nervous, we will beat this okay, it's just sleepwalking,"

"Just sleepwalking, that's all it is, I'm pretty sure this isn't normal Reid, I see things, I hear things. I think things are reality when I'm sound asleep Reid, I'm really scared you do-n-t y-y-u—"And I broke down in tears.

I hate crying. If there is one thing in life I really hate it's crying. I hate the feeling of that submission you get when crying, I hate the way it makes your face patchy and red, eyes bloodshot. I hate the way when afterwards you just feel empty, nothing to even cry out from inside you. I just feel like a groggy black hole, everything goes in but nothing can come out anymore. So technically you don't even have an outlet for the level of crap that you feel.

Crying is stupid; but natural and right now I'm just leaking.

I quickly wiped away the many falling tears before it was too late.

"Hey, come on now, I know how much you hate crying," he said rubbing my leg trying to calm me down. I sat in silence until we got back to the parking lot.

"You reckon you can walk?" he said getting out the car.

"Yeah I might just have enough strength," I said laughing slightly at his silly remark. He helped me out the car and we walked back to my dorm. He took him jumper off and wrapped it round me. I forgot I was in a pair of shorts and a vest top.

"So, you doing anything today?" Reid said; his voice thrown to the back of my head when I saw Pouge get out of his car.

"Oh shit, Reid, Run," I said pushing him through the doors and running up the stairs. He was only a short distance behind us.

"What the hell Lexa, Why are we running,"

"Pouge!" I said sprinting down the corridor to my dorm. Wait. Where are my keys?

"It's only your brother," Reid said laughing

"Only my brother than will kill you if he see's us!" I reminded him of the situation. "Now what the hell did you do with the keys?"

"I think I left it open." He said pulling the door handle and the door few open. I pushed him in and slammed the door just as Pouge turned the corner. I locked the door.

"Oh shit!" I said running manically around my room. What do I do now? "Reid, hide" I said looking at the miniscule space under the bed. He dropped to the floor and looked.

"Wait, What? There is no way I'm getting under there!" he said giving me a look as if I was a mad person.

Well in all fairness I think I probably was.

"Well what do you expect me to think of Re—" I was cut off by a heavy knock on my door. The handle began to turn. Thank god I locked the door.

"Lex?" Pouge said from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," I said still running around with no ideas.

"Why?"

"Not decent!" I shouted, and then it hit me, literally; as I ran into my wardrobe. I opened the door and looked at the huge space. I smiled up at Reid. He shook his head

"No way!" he whispered harshly.

"Please!" I said opening the wardrobe door wider to show him the space.

"Lex, is someone there?" Pouge called again.

"No, I've just woken up give me 5 seconds." I shouted back now helping Reid into my wardrobe. I looked at him and whispered. "Listen out for me leaving, I will leave the door open, See you later," He gave me a kiss and I shut the wardrobe door.

"Lex, hurry up," Pouge said now banging on my door. I unlocked it and smiled at my brother. He gave me a weird look and barged into my dorm; looking around.

"Who you hiding," he said with a smirk.

"No need for pleasantries hey, so to what do I owe this appearance?" I said standing near my wardrobe hesitantly looking at it.

"We have to meet the 'Parentals' in half an hour so get your but moving," he said sitting on my bed. I noticed Reid's top on the floor. I hoped that Pouge hadn't already seen it. Now _plan of action._

_Option one, Ignore it, if he says anything be like oh that's not Reid's, it's Caleb's, I borrowed it about 4 weeks ago, *giggle* I need to give it back. No, then he will think there is something going on between me and Cale when there isn't and I have to get Cale to play along._

_Option two, pick it up casually and put it in the laundry bin, well that will just fail._

_Option three, distract him talking about Kate, Leathers or the bike, while you pick it up and throw it in the wardrobe to Reid. _

_Yeah, option 3. _

While I was deciding my opportunities in my head; I kind of forgot I was in the room with him. When I zoned back in he was just laughing at me.

"I have a crazy sister, great," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh get a haircut you girl," I said teasing him. He pretended to be hurt. I threw my pillow at him.

"Get ready then" he said in a mocking voice, pointing to my wardrobe.

"I am," I said in the same tone. "So how's the bike?"

Success!

He immediately started to ramble about how he had to get it fixed so it goes faster, something about matching leathers etc. In this time I was able to get the top, (and mobile) I later found. And throw it in the wardrobe.

"Ouch," Reid said as the phone hit him in the head. I giggled.

"What you laughing at," Pouge said confused.

"Oh, just how umm...into the bike you get," I said grabbing some clothes and slamming the door on Reid because he was making me laugh. I walked to the bathroom and quickly got changed.

"I'm ready for the party Tommy," I said grabbing my leather jacket.

"Finally," Pouge said opening my door and going outside.

"I will leave my KEYS on the bedside table because I am NOT taking the CAR, and Pouge remind me that the SPARE KEY is in the draw so I can LOCK THE DOOR when I LEAVE tonight,"

"Okay you nutcase," Pouge said swinging his bike keys round his finger.

Yes I was in fact, a _nutcase_ in more ways than one.

* * *

Thank you for those people who added me to alerts last night, I was all happy when I woke up this morning. Also thanks to TwilightRaver and LovleyLo for reviewing. I love you guys. X

(sorry if I spelt them wrong, my spelling is SHOCK-AN)


	17. Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride

Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

I got to the parking lot following Pouge and Reid text me.

_You are so inconspicuous really it's a true talent!!!_

_And I think I have concussion, and air deficiency from being locked in a cupboard!!!_

_Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

I laughed and closed my phone. Looking up at my window, I could see him smiling at me. I shrugged it off and continued to listen to Pouge talk.

"So who you texting," Pouge said, opening the car door.

"Reid," I blurted out without thinking, I immediately slammed my hand to my mouth.

_Oh words, words come back!_

"Oh," is all Pouge said. I have to admit I was blooming shocked. Since when has Pouge shut up?

"Dells tonight. What time you going?" I said twirling some hair in my fingers changing the subject quickly.

"Later, you know as well as I do nothing ever happens 'till we turn up anyway."

"Yes because you are the 'Sons of Ipswich,'" I said in a mocking tone rolling my eyes, as Pouge pulled away from the dorms.

"Well yeah, and you're my sister so your included too,"

"Everyone loves you Pouge, you would say that, I'm too badass for the girls these days," I said laughing.

"Well, who _can_ resist a man in leather?"

"Like everyone on the planet!" I said, he shoved me in a playful way and I laughed some more. He is SUCH a girl.

We got to the house and I sighed. I love the house, I love being there, just not when my mum is. I mean she is a good mum in the fact she looked after me and raised me right, but nothing I do is ever good enough. I felt like Monica from 'friends' whenever I was with my mother; reduced to nothing but a six year old.

And that just got me going.

"Please don't argue with her," Pouge said as we walked up the drive, sensing my anger.

"She alw—"

"Shush," he said covering my mouth with his extremely large hands. "Smile nicely and bite your tongue,"

"I'm glad you're my brother," I said opening the front door, and being smacked in the face by the cloud of perfume that belonged to my mother. "Seriously Pouge, you can't smell that?" I said coughing and pretending to choke.

"Be quite Lexi," he said walking to the kitchen. I ran my fingers over my lips, imitating the 'zip it' technique. I rolled my eyes and went to find Adam.

* * *

Long story short we ended up going out to dinner, the car ride was long and awkward. Not 10 minutes into the journey and I already had a comment on what I was wearing and how I should cut my hair. I was at breaking point when we got to the restaurant. We sat on a large table. Man this place was F-a-n-c-y, with a capital F.

_One hour. Just one hour_.

I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Oh Alexa, will you stop with the attitude, your father and I only ask one hour a week from you and you can't even do that,"

I opened my mouth to reply my Pouge kicked me in the leg.

"OUCH!" I said rubbing my leg. He squinted at me and glared. I picked up my glass and took a large gulp.

_59 minutes. _

Is it possible I was counting down the minutes? It can't be THAT bad.

I just about dazed out of the conversation, along with my father, who was also staring into space.

I thought about school, Reid, My wardrobe, kissing Reid, Reid's hair.... did I mention Reid? I think I couldn't resist the forbidden temptation that is Reid Garwin.

I could feel my eye lids become heavy, flashes of my vision world appearing over my reality. It was flashing backwards and forwards in a montage of horrifying effects; from fancy restaurant, to derelict buildings with harsh gales blowing dust into my eyes.

I gasped for air and I was back in the restaurant. I could feel my fingers trembling as I wiped my eyes. I stood up and went to the toilets. Well more like sprinting in terror. I got there and locked the door. I bent over the sink and washed my face.

_Calm down._

I reached for my purse to get my pills. But I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red.

Again.

I screamed and jumped back.

What was happening to me? I looked away and back and they were back to classic blue. I was shaking head to toe. I grabbed my phone and rang the first person who came to mind.

_Hello?_

"Caleb?" I said my voice cracking down the phone.

_Bambi...what's wrong? _

"It happened; right here in the restaurant, in perfect vision, my eyes were red again. I'm scared Cale..."

_Get home, I will come to your dorm and talk okay? Please calm down, I promise you you're fine. _

With these words I felt my heart rate become normal again. I stopped shaking and I felt better.

"See you soon," I said as the line went dead.

I brushed myself down took a deep breath and re-entered the restaurant. I sat back at the table and smiled at my mother.

* * *

"So dear, why didn't you take your car?"

"Reid has the keys," Pouge said, a bit louder than under his breath. I gave him my death glare and he chuckled.

"Why would Reid have the keys?" My mum said.

"He doesn't have the keys!" I denied.

"It's your car dear, you don't lend it out to people, and not Reid, silly girl," she said, snottily.

"Well Reid definitely has the keys," Pouge said, deliberately trying to underhand me.

"Okay Pouge one more word and I take back what I said about you being my brother," I said getting annoyed, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't point, its rude," my mother said moving my hand "Why does he have the keys?"

"Just because he has the keys doesn't mean he will kill my car... and he doesn't have the keys!"

"Are you seeing Reid?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said slamming my hand on the table.

"Always the bride's maid, never the bride," she said. I smiled and kicked Pouge very hard for starting this mess.

"Enough," I said standing up.

"Don't go Lex" Adam said to me, upset in his eyes. I picked him up and turned to my mother.

"Sorry I'm not what you bargained for," I spat before leaving with Adam in my arms.

* * *

I bet you thought I was just a moody teenager, but that's why I don't get along with her. I try and I try. It's impossible

_Always the bridesmaid, never the bride._

Now that was just underhanded. I was marching down the road fuming. I could hear Pouge in the distance. I just turned the corner and whipped out my phone.

"Change of Plan Caleb, can you get me from Mill Lane?"

_Sure, give me 5 minutes._

I hung up and carried on strutting down the road.

"Want to come with me to dorms?" I said to Adam, who looked utterly confused.

"Yeah," he said, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Good, Hey do me a favour and never turn out like mum," I said kissing his head. He laughed and nodded.

This is why he was my favourite.

* * *

Okay here it goes.

The conversation between Pouge, the mother and Lexa is very confusing I know.

It's meant to be read in the context of a very underhanded argument, they are cutting each other up and undermining each other at a fast moving pace. (If you need to re-read, welcome to it. And if it is too confusing LET ME KNOW and I can change it). It also had a comic effect, about the whole 'Keys' issue. Pouge was basically looking for any excuse to annoy Lex about Reid seeing as he disapproves.

I know I skipped bits. Like the actual dinner, But Lex did too. She wasn't all there like me today.

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday.

Tired as hell and I had to do a German project.

Sorry I just had to explain that confusing bit. As you can see English has gone to my head. But you know.

Oh man I can't stop typing. :P

Alright. Last things.

THANKYOU TOO...

Cbagz  
TwilightRaver  
Lovely Lo

For reviewing.... (review and get your name added to the list)

Oh and all those who added me to their faves will be listed next chappy and those who alerted me. The one after that. So get moving guys XD

Okay. I am really going now

(sorry if I missed you)

Okay going alright.

Gone...

Seriously Bye,

I have some sort of typing disease. HELP.

... -_-

Okay gone xx


	18. The Sharp Hint Of New Tears

The Sharp Hint Of New Tears

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover

_(A/N this is a depressing chapter, but you will get why, and I don't own the songs! And I only own Lexi and Addy okaysies :) )_

I sat on a bench holding Adam close waiting for Caleb to turn up. I was so upset, scared and angry. I wish that I could just have a normal relationship with my mum, like the ones in the fairytales and movies where everything is just perfect.

I wish something's never change.

I mean we used to be like Lorelai and Rory Gilmore! She was my idol, then the boys got their power and everything changed. I wasn't her baby anymore. Everything came before me even the other guys, I mean I get that they needed help but she still could have taken me to the zoo like she promised. I still haven't been; 10 years later. I just hate all the broken things and I got used to it, moulded myself to how I am today. And she thinks she can change what she caused?

"Don't cry, mum loves you," Adam said hugging me.

"What?" I said exhaling, slightly confused.

"I can sense it, you're not happy"

"I will live Addy," I said sitting him beside me.

I sat on the bench thinking until Caleb showed. His black Mustang slowly pulled up in front of me. I didn't realise until he opened the car door. There was something totally different about him. I had never realised before.

_He was so...gorgeous. Tall, dark, mysterious. He has perfect teeth...._

He leant down to talk to Adam and smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks.

Phwoar.

Yeah..._then_ it hit me. This was CALEB. Not Reid.

I shook my head and put Addy in the car.

"I suppose we better take you back Mister,"

"Okay," he said disappointed. I laughed and sat next to him. Caleb got in the car and smiled at me.

"What happened?" he said in a tone that just said everything about him. I shook my head and he sighed.

He began to drive pretty fast towards my house. I didn't say anything to him. I didn't want to corrupt Adam to my opinion on mother. That wasn't fair.

The dark mustang pulled up the drive slowly. Caleb looked at me and smiled.

"I will take him," he said grabbing Addy and getting out the car.

"Bye Lexi!" Adam said waving at me.

"Bye Addy!" I said waving back.

* * *

-With Caleb-

I carried Adam away from the car. Dreading with Susan would have to say to me. I don't understand what could have been so bad this time, it seemed like any other argument. I got to the large door and knocked 3 times. Within 5 seconds Susan was standing at the door ecstatic to see Adam. She took him from him arms and hugged him. I smiled at her

"Have you got Alexa?" she said to me.

"She is in the car,"

"Is she okay?"

"No, but I will find out what's wrong," I said turning to look at the girl in the car, she looked so fragile.

"Goodbye Caleb dear, thank you," she said closing the door. I hurried back to the car. Alexa was playing with a strand of hair.

She would kill me for thinking this, but I just saw that same little girl I did years ago. The same girl I loved and need to protect.

* * *

-Alexa-

He opened the door and sat next to me. Wrapping his arm around me for a hug. I snuggled in his jacket.

"Wanna talk?" he said. I nodded.

"In the dorms," I then said lifting my head.

"Ok." He replied pulling away.

I started sifting through his CD's he listened to basically the same things that I did.

_The Killers._

_Bowling For Soup,_

_Guns 'n' Roses_

_Avenged Sevenfold._

_Newton Faulkner_

_Maroon 5_

_P!nk_

_And Dashboard Confessional. _

"Dashboard Confessional?" I said holding up 'The Swiss Army Romance,'

"Yeah, you got me into them," he said laughing. I smiled and opened the case.

The Sharp Hint of New Tears.

_On the way home,  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way.  
This weather.  
The wind outside is biting.  
It has left me feeling tired & exposed.  
You've been asking me to bleed.  
It seems these kinds of questions  
come too easy to you now.  
Your lack of shame comes naturally.  
I should not be surprised.  
I should have seen it sooner._

You expect me to apologize  
for things that you've done wrong.  
While you're inciting others.  
You're owning up to nothing  
and I wish that I was gone,  
because you're not going anywhere.

This damp air  
is fighting my defroster.  
My sighs they ring victorious  
& fog this tinted glass.  
It's clouded  
& so is my head.  
The hint of these new tears are sharp.  
I try to choke them back.  
But it's useless.  
I am useless against them.  
They are beating me with ease.

On the way home  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way.

You expect me to apologize  
for things that you've done wrong.  
While you're inciting others.  
You're owning up to nothing  
and I wish that I was gone,  
because you're not going anywhere.

On the way home  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way.

We pulled up at the dorms. I got out the car and walked toward the entrance. Caleb jogged to catch up with me. He rested his arm on my shoulders as we walked up the stairs.

"The hint of these new tears are sharp, I try to choke them back, but it's useless." I whispered to him as we walked up the long stretching corridor.

"This car hears _your confessions, _and I think it will take the long way home," he said pulling me close.

I knew what he meant. I really should talk to him. Although I could talk to Tyler, Caleb was more on my level; he could listen to what I said and reply on the same level.

I got to my dorm and opened the door. Everything was tidier than when I left it. I felt relieved.

Reid actually tidied up. I noticed a note that was left on my dressing table.

_Simply..._

_I love you...._

_Unconditionally._

_X_

Was all that was left. I smiled and left the note where it sat.

I collapsed on my bed next to Caleb.

" Spill," he said.

" Which part,"

"All of it,"

"These visions, they are getting worse, I wasn't asleep this time, I was looking at Pouge and then everything changed. Light dishevelled into darkness, old stone ruins harrowing wind, and the worst part," I said slowly. "It was completely real."

He shivered.

"Well, do you think it's just haunting you or it's like pre-sight." He said. Confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Pre-sight," I said. "Only, I can save them......He will see me soon, real soon" I recited from my memory I didn't even knew I had.

Caleb's eyebrows tensed and he looked at me, his face a picture of pure worry.

"Tell Pouge, I'm worried now," he said

"You're worried," I said. "It isn't happening to you, you're not the nut job, you're not the one who can't sleep because your more than scared of what you see, you're not the _only one_ who can save them, and you're not the one who doesn't know how to." I said bursting into tears.

I don't suppose I knew how crappy I really felt inside.

Caleb just hugged me. My mascara was running all down his white top.

"I am useless against them, they are beating me with ease," I said. I looked at Caleb. He smiled at me.

"I stand by what I said, you are fine, you're not a nut job, and I will find out what this is if it kills me."

There was something about this sentence that was all too serious.

"Okay," I said wiping my eyes. Creating a new line of black down my face and I laughed at the state of my black stained face.

"Was that a laugh?" Caleb said tickling me. I squealed rolling over on my bed screaming.

"No-no! stop—please" I said between my laughs.

He finally stopped and I felt better. He wiped away my last falling tear.

"It's the Dell party, you have to be happy okay," he said walking to my wardrobe.

"I'm happy now," I said also getting up. He opened my wardrobe and started throwing clothes at me.

"You have exactly an hour to get ready, I will be back then with Pouge,"

He leant down and kissed the top of my head; Holding it there for a little longer than he was supposed to. I moved away and looked through my pile of clothes. He left and this overwhelming sense of aloneness met me.

Where was Reid?

* * *

_Yes, Where was Reid? What's the deal with Caleb._

_Sorry it was so depressing I just wanted you to feel the sense of terror Lexa feels._

_Oh sorry I haven't updated. I went to a gig, it was manic. I didn't stop dancing once :L_

_Then the next day I saw Christmas Carol 3D, recommended it's great._

_I don't own DBC or any of their songs, I just admire them. Check them out. :)_

_Oh and last things last. The story gets interesting._

_Mwahahaha_

_Review (thanks to all those who did last time, I LOVE YOU . . :) )_


	19. The Dells, That's my Life

The Dells, That's My life.

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover

"Come on Reid answer your damn phone!" I said down the phone. I had been ringing him all night and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sat on my bed and felt something vibrating. I started fumbling around trying to find the source. I was wrapped up in my duvet in a tangled mess when I finally found the source. It was Reid's phone. I opened it and saw the 28 missed calls from me. I laughed and shut his phone. I was ready bar my hair...now anyways. I put his phone in my jean pocket and struggled to get out of the duvet mess.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said still struggling.

"OH MY GOD A MARSHMALLOW BLOB HAS EATEN LEX!" Tyler shouted. I fell off of the bed laughing so much. And, as expected I was still stuck in the duvet.

Tyler knelt down next to me and unravelled the mess. He laughed at me when he saw my hair. A total mess upon my head.

"Shush!" I said pushing him backwards so he lost his balance and fell flat on his back. I then messed up his hair.

"Who's laughing now?" I said getting up.

"Me," he said grabbing my foot. My socks slipped along the wooden floor, I face planted and met the floor.

"Ouch," I said laughing. Okay why wasn't I having this much fun earlier!

_Because you were scared earlier, blinded by fear._

I pushed that nagging and frankly annoying voice to the back of my head and smiled at Tyler.

"I see you are ready then," he said getting up, then holding out his hand for me to grab. He pulled my up to my feet.

"Yeah, just need to sort out my hair,"

"Oh you mean the tumbleweed stuck to your face?" he said jokingly. I hit him and stuck my tongue out.

"You're just jealous your hair doesn't look as good as this," I said walking to my mirror and battling the tumble weed with a brush. I finally managed to tame it and tie it back in a loose pony tail with two bits of hair hanging freely beside my face.

I looked closely in the mirror; staring closely at my eyes, daring them to change colour. My hands began to shake. I was concentrating so hard I forgot Tyler was in the room.

"Are you having a staring contest with yourself?" he said confused.

"Yeah," I spat annoyed that it wouldn't work. "But I'm losing," I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on loosely, it went well with my rocker look.

"I thought Cale and Pouge were getting me?" I said to him as I closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, errands, Cale says he is really sorry," Tyler said trying to remember what Caleb had said to him. I chuckled

"Oh well, it's a good thing I like you then ain't it,"

We walked to the parking lot and got in Tyler's very large Hummer. I liked it in there, although it was ridiculous in size. I always used to joke with him about if he is compensating for something.

"Where's Reid, he left his phone at mine?"

"No idea, I stopped by but no-one was in, and is that where he was last night?" Tyler said winking at me as we drove the winding road to the dells.

"Lord Tyler, nothing happened, we aren't together," I said smiling at the thought.

"Just madly in love ey?" he said with a rather evil grin. We took the usual turning and ended up on the cliff looking down over the party. I smiled.

Manic; just how I like it. I saw Caleb and Pouge already standing there; I got out the car and walked toward the cliff face.

"Hey _Caleb," _I said ignoring Pouge. Caleb smiled at me and Pouge scowled.

"Are you being serious? You're ignoring me?" Pouge said making me look at him.

"Not ignoring you, just didn't feel the need for pleasantries, like you always do," I said smiling  
a very sarcastic smile.

"It's not my fault you and mum argue,"

"Oh yes it is, don't you dare try and deny this one Pouge Christopher Parry," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, stop it siblings," Caleb said "I have had enough of you too, just shut up for the night and feel free to kill each other when I'm not here okay?"

I nodded and sat on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling the edge. It felt so dangerous. Like when Reid is around.

I felt my eyes become heavy again, but I shook it off and got up.

"What are you wearing Lex?" Pouge said to me, arms folded across his chest.

"Clothes," I replied looking down.

"Not much," he said. I laughed at him and turned away.

"Where the hell is Garwin?" Caleb said looking around.

"I'm here," he replied; finally showing his face. I resisted the urge to run up and smother him. I was so relived to even hear his voice. You can't imagine.

"Where were you, I stopped by to give you a lift?" Tyler said walking behind him. Reid looked at me and smiled.

"Had things to do," he said still looking at me; his eyes telling a story. I smiled back. "How's the party?"

"Just getting started, now were here," Pouge said.

"Let's drop in," Reid said grabbing me and launching us off the cliff.

Now this was that sense of adrenaline I missed. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and that wasn't just because I was in his arms. It was because it was _forbidden._

I hear Pouge shouting things down at us as we descended. I laughed them off. We landed softly, soon followed by Tyler who landed with a magnificent back flip. I applauded; which was soon interrupted by Pouge thudding on the ground. Almost like his rage was speaking.

"You just took my sister off a cliff, what if something went wrong!"

"But it didn't," Reid said calmly as Caleb gently floated to the ground.

We began walking towards the thumping music.

I felt this weird pulse in my veins, like electricity. I looked at Reid and did a double take. His eyes were still black.

"Reid," I said hitting him. He looked at me and his eyes returned back to their piercing blue. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

There were so many people here, I recognised just about everyone. I loved that, from every direction people were calling out their names. It was just hilarious. The party really didn't start without them. I always forget that.

I saw Chace in the distance. I smiled and waved at him. He nodded and headed over to us.

"Hey you're late," Kate said, hugging my brother. She smiled when she saw me.

"Yeah, blame Garwin,"

"No, do not blame me." Reid said laughing.

"Who's this," Pouge said pointing to the stunning petite blonde who was smiling sweetly yet shyly at us.

"Oh, this is my new roommate Sarah," she said walking towards her.

Sarah is such a great name. I smiled back at her.

"Sarah this is Pouge Parry," Kate said, Pouge nodded at her. "This is Lexi Parry, his sister,"

"Great, another girl finally," I said shaking her hand. She laughed nervously.

"This is Tyler Simms," Kate said, Tyler smiled sweetly and blushed. I poked his side and ran away. We had just started the ultimate poke fight.

Long story short I ended up with my face in the dirt. He once again face planted me.

I got up and shook of the sand. Kate was introducing Sarah to Caleb. I could see the flare in his eyes. I knew instantly that he liked her. It was so sweet.

Then of course, all hell broke loose; _because that's just my life._

* * *

Okay, yes the film is now started. But it won't run exactly like it, just has a few similarities. Otherwise it's boring!!!

So what's in store.

Reid has a secret.  
Caleb confesses to many things.  
Pouge goes crazy!  
Tyler takes a new turn.... ;)

As for Lex. Wait and see. ;)

Review.x


	20. Chaos Therapy?

Chaos Therapy?

Sleepwalker

By Spatulalover

I dusted of the dirt and looked up; Kira had strolled over and placed herself between Caleb and Sarah, why is it I can't go anywhere without someone causing trouble. Oh yeah, because otherwise my life would be normal.

I walked over and stood next to Caleb smiling sarcastically at Kira, she narrowed her eyes at me. Caleb put his arm in front of me, the classic signal to stand down. I obeyed just because of Sarah's presence.

"How was your summer?" she said to Caleb ignoring me.

"Uhhhh," was all he replied, he was still fixated on Sarah.

Kira turned around and noticed Sarah, feeling instantly insecure she decided to be mean; I could have seen that one from a mile away.

"Oh hi, I'm Kira," she said smiling evilly.

"Sarah,"

"Oh," she laughed, "From the Boston Public? Tell me... How does _one _go about getting into Spencer from a _public_?"

Sarah looked utterly shocked.

"That was just bitchy," I said to Tyler under my breath. Kira turned around and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Coming from you?" she said.

"Coming from the entirety of Spencer,"

She squared up to me and looked me in the eyes. I looked down at her; I was a lot taller than her and pushed her away. She went to slap me but I grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Wanna try that again?" I said twisting her wrist slowly. No I wasn't going to break it, I'm not that mean, and she fell to her knees to stop it from hurting. I let go throwing her own hand back in her face.

I looked up and Pouge was applauding me. I smiled at him and walked away from Kira who was now storming towards Aaron throwing a tantrum. The next thing I knew, he was here eyeing me up like I was something to eat. I looked at Sarah and pretended to stick my finger down my throat. She giggled.

"Hey Abbot, how's the '_soldier?'" _Tyler said laughing.

"Shut up Simms, What's going on here?" Aaron said; still looking at me. Reid pulled me closer to him, I shrugged him off.

"Nothings 'going on' Aaron," Caleb said only once taking his eyes off of Sarah. She probably thinks he is some sort of mass murderer.

I would. I then of course started daydreaming about Caleb being like the guy from the shining. _Here's Caleb...._

Doesn't really work as well does it?

"You better hope not, I think you owe Kira an apology," he said. Kira stood there in hardly any clothes clinging onto Aarons arm. I snorted.

"And you call _me _a poxy whore,"

Kate started laughing; I even saw Sarah let out a giggle. Caleb turned to look back at me. I was expecting the 'we need to talk look' instead he descended into laughter. Kira looked like she had just been slapped.

"Actually," Caleb began, trying to hold himself together "I think its Kira that owes Sarah the apology,"

This is what I mean by it just turned to Chaos, deeper Chaos. Aaron pushed Caleb and they got into another fight, a crowd had gathered around the guys, chanting. The music was still going and everything became so loud. I was almost stunned still, I couldn't do anything. Luckily Chace was there, he got between them and held Aaron away.

"You posers make me wanna puke," Said one of Aarons cronies that I didn't know actually spoke....

"Is that right," Reid said stepping forward. I jumped as a surge of power burst through my veins, someone was using. The next thing I knew The cronie had puked everywhere, like the exorcist or something.

"My Shoes you idiot!" Kira shrieked.

The music cut off and it was silent. Eerie silence.

"Guys, guys Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell road**," **

I rolled my eyes the Dells always gets ruined by the damn cops. I folded my arms and sighed. I never even got to dance.

Reid grabbed my arm and dragged me off. I was protesting. He stopped.

"Do you want to get arrested?" he snapped.

"Excuse me Reid, I have hardly had a word from you all day and you snap at me?" He frowned and knotted his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

"I was with my parents," he called. I shrugged and ran to catch up with Kate and Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah isn't it, sorry about that charade, normal thing though," I said laughing

"No problem, but I tell you what is, that girl is such a bitch,"

"Oh Bitchy McBitcherson," I said childishly. She laughed. I like this girl. I turned to Kate and smiled

"Hey can I catch a lift?"

"It's Sarah's car, and why not with the guys" she said confused..... "Oh," she said realising the Pouge Reid thing. I then looked at Sarah.

"If you drive, I've been drinking," she said I nodded and opened the door to the old banger.

"Hey I could use a lift," Chace said running after us. Sarah nodded and he climbed in the back.

I tried to start the car and nothing happened. I tried again and it just died. I could hear the cop cars and the adrenaline started pumping.

"What's going on," Tyler called out the window,

"Car won't start!" I yelled back. Reid them got out of the car and ran to ours. He lifted up the bonnet.

That surge ran through my veins again and I jumped back. I knew I was sensitive but I never knew I was this sensitive. I hit the horn and he jumped, slamming the bonnet down. The engine roared to life and I sped off, seeing a cop car in the rear view mirror.

We were driving through the dells dodging many trees, when Reid's phone began to ring, I answered it with my free hand, expecting it to be one of the guys.

"Hello," I said . A girl's voice replied down the phone Again I got that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach i amost choked on my heart.

"Who's this?"

"Lindsey? Who's thi—"

I hung up. I saw Kate looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I rolled down the window and threw his phone out onto the road.

Therapeutic method? Well no I just wanted it to be his head.

What a liar. I was with my parent's.

Bull. Bull. Bull. I slammed my foot on the gas and sped down the road.

* * *

**Not my best** and yes there is something up with Reid, you just don't expect it ;)

And there is something very interesting happening next. Mwahhahaha!

I would like to apologise for the shocking mistakes i make. SORRY.

Review xx


	21. Level Playing Field

Level Playing Field.

SleepWalker

BySpatulaLover

_I could be doing so much more damage to that phone right now._ I shifted the car into reverse and went back to run over Reid's phone.

I was so stupid.

I went over his phone a good 5 times before getting out the car and picking up the very demolished piece of plastic I drop kicked it into a tree. I felt slightly guilty because this was new and expensive. I decided I would take it back to him anyway, so I put it in my pocket

Heart break = phone break. Not that it was of a_ny _equal.

I looked around in the trees. There was something familiar about this place. I started walking through the trees, the wind howling past my ears.

"Come on Lex!" Kate called.

"Yeah one sec," I said walking towards a very familiar tree. I know that sounds stupid because trees look the same but it was like it had this energy. I touched it.

'_Only you can save them'_

I jumped back and fell over; scrambling along the floor I picked myself up ran back to the car.I launched myself in the driver's seat and slammed the door behind me.

"Nice one," Sarah said pointing to the 'phone' in my hand.

"Thanks," I said now driving forwards again, I felt a bit uncomfortable so I turned the radio on and let the music break the silence.

"Chace, really sorry I didn't get back to you," I said smiling at him feeling a sudden _need_ to talk to him.

"No problem Lex, you're here now right," he said smiling back. Kate nudged me and winked.

"So you guys _know_ each other," she said.

"Yeah, we went out for the night," Chace said proudly. I laughed; speeding down a one way road that lead right to dorms. I turned the music up _Dear Maria; Count me in – All time low._

I looked in the rear-view mirror and Chace was staring at me, not in a creepy Aaron way, just an almost flirtatious way. I winked at him and stuck my tongue out.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

I started to feel really lightheaded. _I hadn't drunk anything. _I tried to keep my eyes open to concentrate on the road; I could feel the blood in my wrists really pumping.

Someone was using.

The then started across my chest and in my stomach, more people using.

The next thing I knew this high pitched noise was going through my head. I let go of the wheel and grabbed my head.

"SHIIT!" I screamed

"LEX!" Kate shouted making a grab for the wheel.

It was like someone was scraping nails down a blackboard in my head, or an old kettle had reached boiling point. I didn't see what happened. I just remember seeing everything blur.

Then the noise and pain just stopped. Everything stopped. The car stopped moving it was dead silent.

"What the fuck was that," Kate said breathing heavily.

"I think someone was us—" I said then realising who I was with, "using some sort of dry ice at the dells....it gives me a headache, that's what that was...then I didn't see what happened," I said looking around.

"I think you hit that," Chace said pointing to the MASSIVE oil patch on the road. Sarah kinda sat there in shock. I turned around.

"I don't think I did any damage," I said.

"It's fine...." she said slowly. I shrugged then slowly drove us home.

We all walked back to dorms freaked out by what just happened. We got to Sarah and Kate's dorm.

"Looks like were last in," Kate said.

"We would be after my madness," I said laughing.

"So Chace, you in dorms?" Kate said swinging on her feet. I looked at her, she was with my brother.

"Yeah room 257, call me," he said smiling. He looked strangely at Kate, I looked at her and jumped a mile, there was a spider crawling on her shoulder. He picked it off and squashed it.

"Ew, I hate spiders," she said shuddering.

"See, chivalry isn't dead after all," Sarah said opening their dorm room door.

"No, just transferred in," she said smiling.

Chace and I started walking down the hallway heading to my dorm that was around the corner.

"So did you sort out the Blonde one and your brother?" he said quietly to me.

"You can't sort the blonde one out, he has some sort of mental disease,"

"Seriously?" Chace said surprised.

"No, he just has no apparent noticed for anyone's feelings," I said anger sparking inside of me, that or the burrito I ate at lunch.

We got to my dorm and I started looking for my keys. Chace leant against the doorway. There was definitely something magnetic about him. He just watched my every move, smiling yet analysing, he must have that deeper core about him.

Wow, a deep guy. I never thought I would meet one.

I got the door open and stood there in silence. _How to say goodbye?_

"Well, g'night Chace," I said smiling.

"Night Lex," he said pulling me in for a hug. He was strangely cold, but I settled nonetheless. We were hugging for a good 5 minutes before I was let go, plainly because of Reid making an appearance.

"What is going on here," he said marching down the corridor. I rolled my eyes.

"Saying goodnight to this wonderful woman," Chace said stepping backwards.

"Yeah, goodnight," Reid said stepping closer to me. I shrugged him off.

"It's a level playing field, Blondie," Chase said walking away.

That made me laugh, it was hardly level. Even though Reid was a dick, I still don't fall out of love that easily. I just wish he wouldn't lie to me. I have feelings, unlike all the other bimbo's out there he sleeps with. Even they have minimal feelings.

"Got my phone?" He said. I bit my lip and dug out the ruined piece of plastic. I placed it in his hand and uttered only two words.

"Lindsey called," then I slammed the door in his very shocked face.

* * *

Short but sweet. (I am tired its 15 mins past midnight!) THIS is DEDICATION ;)

Review. X


	22. The Secret is in The Telling

The Secret is in the Telling.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover **AND **Serena2010 (for her great idea that gave me extra inspiration)

I took one step forward towards my bed, when I heard Reid laugh. I am angry at him why is he laughing? I walked back to the door and pressed my ear against it. He was really laughing.

"I know your there," he said. I felt his presence on the other side of the door. "What the hell did you do to my phone Lex?"

I didn't say anything.

"You know, I really was with my family today."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I said hitting the door.

"Chill out okay? I thought you understood me Lex," he said in a very disappointed tone.

I felt guilty now... Oh great, I just got guilt tripped.

"I would explain myself, but you would just think I'm lying,"

"Reid, you have lied to me, lots." I said sitting down with my back leant against the door.

"Well don't you think I would have avoided you? Like last time, you have no idea how guilty I felt, I couldn't look at you without feeling I should just jump off a cliff or something." He said sighing. I heard him get up.

I didn't say anything, just listened.

"Look, the only reason I am not in there with you right now is because for once I am going to respect you as a person and when you decide you might listen to me, contact me,"

I heard him walk away. I didn't know what to say to him. Can I be bothered to go through with all of his lying am I emotionally stable enough?. _Should_ I just have listened to Pouge?

I hate to say that. Never admit Pouge might be right again. I walked to my window and sat on the window sill hugging a cushion. It was very dark outside. I looked up at the stars and smiled. Pouge used to tell me stories about the stars. He used to tell me that the brightest star in the sky you would ever see was me, and the one right next to it was him because as my brother he would always be there for me. And the 3 others so close by were Caleb, Reid and Tyler, that I would never need anyone else but the millions of other stars, they were all the people I would meet, some would stay close, others fade away. But the 5 of us were all we ever needed. As for the moon, it was guidance, sometimes you saw it, and sometimes you didn't.

Reid however used to tell me he was a werewolf and that I should fear the moon because he would eat me. I then grew up to realise that was a terrible joke and I am now scared of werewolves. I laughed.

_Reid._

I hugged my pillow tighter then heard steps walking down the corridor, they stopped outside, I felt a light knock on the door as he leant his head against it. I walked over to it and sat down in the same position as before.

"I just remembered I don't have a phone so you _can't_ contact me," He laughed

Silence. I didn't think there was much to say.

"You know Lex? I don't care if you don't talk to me, because all I want is for you to listen to me, just knock twice if you want to listen,"

I thought about not knocking. Wondering how long he would actually stay there, whether he had the patience for me, or whether this was just biding him time to make up a story. Then I listed my fist and patted the door twice.

"Thank you," he said. I banged twice again, getting impatient.

"Okay, I'm getting there, Do you want to know who Lindsey is?"

I knocked once. I don't think I really wanted too.

"Well, I am going to tell you anyway, your choice to believe me or not, but Lindsey is my cousin." He paused

_What_?

"I know 'I don't have _any _cousins' but I do, my mum wanted me to keep it a secret, she hasn't had the best life because my... _my mum's brother _is a dick, she got in contact with me for reasons that are of her own but it's kind of a secret anyway I agreed to help her. That's who she is, my cousin. If you don't believe me, fine don't ever open this door again but just in case you do, I'm staying here,"

I just sat there, in shock. Reid has other family, but only grandparents and his uncle who never had kids, how could he have kept this a secret that long? I guess I underestimated his respect for his mother.

"Oh," I said. Not sure about the truth yet.

"Can I see you yet?" he said hopeful. I stayed silent

"Goodnight Reid." I said walking towards my bed, Confused, And kind of scared about Werewolves.

I tried to sleep I really did. But I was terrified. I was terrified of my visions and I was terrified of werewolves eating me.

I wish I hadn't thought about that now.

I walked over to the door and tapped lightly. I heard Reid move, he was still there.

I heard him humming a tune I recognised.

"Reid," I whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I can't sleep,"

"Why?" he said, resting his head on the door.

"I keep thinking about werewolves!"

He laughed at me. "You still scared?"

"Yeah..." I paused. "If Pouge were to walk by now—"

"I know, but do you think I care, I hide in wardrobes for you Lex, sitting on this hard, cold floor is nothing," he said half laughing. I sighed.

He continued to hum that song. That song I knew so well. _The secret's in the telling. Dashboard Confessional!_

I started to sing the song. He sand along with me.

_There is a secret that we keep,  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep,  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given,  
We are compelled to do what we must do,  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden._

I smiled at the lyrics. How can something so general be so true. I stood up and unlocked my door. I slowly opened it and looked at the blue eyes boy on the ground. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"So you believe me?" he said half surprised. I nodded into his shoulder. I felt him smile, a genuine smile as he picked me up and carried me into my room.

* * *

SHOCK HORROR. Is reid telling the truth?

Reid has a secret, his cousin has a secret. Caleb has a secret. Lex has a secret, TYLER HAS A SECRET, well and Pouge may have one too.

This is all to be uncovered in the chapters to come. Also Thanks to _**Serena2010**_ :) with this chapter. She is one hell of a star. X]

Also** TwilightRaver, LovelyLo and Caleb's babe** (great name) for reviewing.

xx


	23. When Dreams Become Reality

When Dreams Become Reality.

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover

"_You didn't see anything did you" a husky voice growled from the back of the car._

"_Dude, that was some freaky shit," a scared voice exclaimed_

"_You say anything and I will have to kill you."_

"_What?"_

"_Goodbye," he voice said, there was a bright flash the boy and in the front seat dropped dead. Face losing all colour, eyes becoming glazed._

_I ran over to the car, his face was distorted, eyes looking at me placidly. _

"_I could have saved you," I whispered._

* * *

I woke up screaming. I stopped when I realised where I was. I sat up from the road and looked around. I picked myself up quickly and did a double take. I was at the dells again. The scene of last night's horrors; this was getting fucking mental, what was I meant to do? I started walking back to dorms; which was about a mile away.

About 5 minutes into the journey I heard police sirens. I turned around and dodged off the road as they sped round the corner. I blue beaten up car was attached to the back of a pick-up truck. _I knew this car. _Wait.....this was _the car._

I shrieked as I remembered to number plate. Even the car seat covers! This happened. It actually happened.

_It can't have. This is a dream. _

I shut my eyes and opened them again, nope I was still awake. I began to run back to dorms. Through fear that this could have actually happened.

If this happened, why did I see it? Why was I there....why am I here?

I really began sprinting. The adrenaline kicked in. My feet were pounding on the hard concrete, occasionally getting cut in the odd stone; I wasn't wearing an shoes, I was still in my PJ's. I knew for a fact that my feet were bleeding but I couldn't stop. I had to get back.

I need to see if he is alive, or if this is just one freaky coincidence.

My heart was pounding against my chest, I was convinced it was going to burst through any second. I should be used to this, running every morning.

Maybe it was the fear encapsulating my life lines. My hear, My lungs and my brain.

I could now see dorms. I just found it in me to run across the busiest road in Ipswich, I almost got hit by a few cars. I ran passed the infirmary and through the woods. My feet shredded. But I got to the front steps. I fell over and smashed my head on the door. Typical. I fall over at the penultimate moment.

Even though my head was now bleeding scrambled up and started the climb up the stairs. I knew he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor. I ran across the boy's dorm hallway, banging on all the doors. All of these grumpy guys came to the doors staring at me.

"Anyone live with a red haired guy, pale skin, about this tall," I said...more like shouted. Most of the guys just looked at me like I had had a rough night, hyped up on drugs. There was one guy who stood there and nodded. He had messy black hair and a tattoo. I ran up to him and ran into their dorm.

"I'm sorry but I need to find him," I said looking at the pictures of the boy, I knew so well from these dreams.

"Were you with him last night? He didn't come home," The boy said shifting his weight and looking at me weirdly.

"WHAT!" I screamed. Now crying _and_ bleeding. Then slid down the wall and collapsed. My lungs were still burning.

"Hey, why?"

"I think he is dead." I whispered. The guy just laughed at me.

"You serious chick?" he said sitting next to me on the floor.

"I was out for a run, and I saw an ambulance and his car, and I recognised it, I think he was in a car crash," I said now sobbing.

_I could have done something...now he is dead. _

"I'm sorry, uuuh" he said not knowing my name

"Lexi Parry," I said lifting my head up. He smiled at the surname.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but he never mentioned you,"

"He didn't know me," I said looking at the floor. He looked confused. "Look, Umm?" I said not knowing _his _name.

"Jake Langley,"

"Listen Jake, if he isn't back in an hour ring the police," I said getting up. I suddenly felt the pain in my feet, almost fell back over but Jake steadied me.

"Okay Weird girl," he said helping me to the door. I half laughed at the nickname.

"That's me," I said now crying again. "Let me know," I said again walking down the corridor.

He just stood there shaking his head.

I managed to walk down to my dorm screaming in pain. I got to my dorm and collapsed through the door. Reid woke up and fell out of bed.

I groaned and let tears consume me. I just lay on the cold wood floor staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Okay, I had hardly any inspiration for this chapter, don't shoot me. I even lay upside down trying to get ideas.

Listening to music endlessly, even watching films but I got nothing.

My mind was empty. But here you go; a completely strange chap.

Reiviieww. (Jake is on the profile)


	24. Dismal Days

Dismal Days.

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover **and **her _amazing _partner in writing, the brains behind the operation Serena2010 :)

I don't own these guys, if I did, well...you can guess. ;)

I think I died a million times over lying on that cold hard floor; I no longer felt the pain in my feet, my lungs didn't burn. The floor was a barrier from all that because it was so cold. I'm talking about ice cold. It was all I could think about, other than I let someone die. I groaned as the ceiling I was looking at suddenly got boring.

Hours passed and I didn't move. Reid made several attempts to move me, talk to me. But I refused. He did manage to cure the wounds, but I just wanted to be alone. I told him to leave and he unwillingly did.

This was a dismal day for us all.

Tyler's POV.

I stumbled in the door for the third time this week. After the Dell's got broken up I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, I physically couldn't. My mind was telling me I needed to go; I needed to quench the fire that burned inside of me to do it.

In truth, no-one knew about this. I was 'baby boy' why would they have any need to question my motives. They were too busy caught up in their own little world to realise the darker parts to mine. I didn't hate them for that though, everyone has their problems.

But who the hell are they to shrug me off as baggage? That's what I hated them for. I have the right to this bloody title as much as Caleb does; just because I am the bloody youngest.

I picked up the bottle and drank, trying to vanquish the thoughts that haunted me.

Lex's POV

I managed to pull myself up. I dragged myself to the shower and stood under it for ages, burning away the dirt and blood that lingered on my skin refusing to move. I dragged myself back out and collapsed on my bed, when my phone began to ring.

No rest for the wicked.

I answered it reluctantly.

"_Hey Bambs,"_ Caleb said down the phone.

"Hi," I whispered.

"_I'm coming over, you ready?"_

"Uhuh," I said sniffling, feeling sorry for myself.

I grabbed some jogging bottoms and a strap top, not really planning on doing much. And I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but think of how I shut Reid out the way I did.

I wonder where he was.

I ran a comb through my hair trying to get rid of its tumbleweed appearance, but it would rather disobey me.

I didn't want to feel like crap. I really didn't. I stared at the mirror again, daring it to make me see something else.

Nada. I sighed.

The door knocked softy, it was Cale.

"Come in," I said quietly. The Tall Dark and Handsome figure walked into my room and smiled at me. I returned a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at my blotched red face and the dress down clothes. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, contemplating my options.

Turns out I had none.

"Come on, we will go for a drive?" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Cale, I look and feel like shit," I said complaining I didn't feel like going anywhere.

"It's not like we're going to Nicky's...even then you would look so much better than every other girl,"

I laughed at him; we were headed to the parking lot when we passed Reid and Tyler's dorm. I was hit in the face by the stench of alcohol.

"What is that smell!" I said holding my nose in fear my lungs might catch fire. I walked closer to the guys' dorm and the smell got stronger. What the hell was going on, are they MAKING alcohol in there! I opened the door and Tyler was passed out on their bed. There was an empty bottle of Malibu lying next to him along with a bottle of Russian vodka. I just stopped in shock.

"Tyler," I said sitting next to him. He groaned

"Ty, what the hell, hang over central or what?" I laughed "What girl did you have here last night?"

Caleb laughed from the door way. I cleaned up the bottles and lay a few pills and water beside him. I opened the widow and sprayed frebreeze everywhere.

"Honestly baby boy, lay back on the drinking it was only the dells," he shuddered and grunted at me. I took my leave. And left him to his own devices.

"I didn't realise he was that drunk from last night?" Caleb said as we walked down the stairs.

"Actually... he didn't drink at all last night, he drove you guys..." I said getting all the more confused.

"Was he with Reid?"

"Reid was with me"

"It's just baby boy, probably just got bored or something." Caleb shrugged it off. I half thought about going back but I couldn't stand to be in the boy's floor for any longer.

Caleb drove us out of school and headed for the fields, where was always went since we were little. It's out secret place.

"Did you hear about the dead kid?" he said driving passed the dells. I was uncomfortable enough without him reminding me.

"Wait, is that why you were crying? You knew him?"

"No, Well yeah but he didn't know me," I whispered.

"Wait, you dream knew him?" Caleb said, the penny dropping.

I nodded.

"Oh Bambi," he said wrapping an arm around me in a hug attempt.

"I saw it happening, and I let him die," I said curling up into a ball.

"It's not your fault, don't ever say that again!" Caleb said pulling me close to his chest.

We sat and spoke for hours, until he said something that shocked me a bit.

"You know, I have been meaning to talk to you about something VERY important." His dark eyes looked upon me; I could tell this was serious.

* * *

Hehehe don't worry update tomorrow.

I'm tired now

'Good night Cuz ;)'

Yours Benvolio....I mean SpatulaLover ;) Oh thanks for the reviews.


	25. Just General Weirdness

Just General Weirdness

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover & Serena2010

I hated it when Cale got serious, not the he wasn't _always _but when his eyes had that manor about them that could make anyone drop dead. My jaw dropped to the ground, did those words utter from the mouth of Caleb Danvers; my brother...well almost. I blinked in astonishment for a few minutes. While he just sat there looking as uncomfortable as ever. Well at least I know what Pouge was on about now.

I laughed nervously to myself.

"I can't believe Pouge didn't tell you,"

"He is a bear of very little brain," I said.

"Well the problem is, I really like her but you know,"

_Oh god he implied it again._

"Cale, Sarah is meant for you okay, I love Reid, yes I love him," I said awkwardly walking around.

"You saying I should date her?"

"If it makes you happy,"

"Yeah, she does," he said his face lighting up.

"Well there you go Scout," I said smiling at him.

"Thanks, It felt wrong without your permission, you will always be my baby though"

He said hugging me. I was still laughing inside, out of shock, because there was nothing funny about this situation.

"Shall we go to the shop?" he said changing the subject. We took the long silent walk back to the car, while I tried to erase that moment from my memory. I text Reid mostly out of boredom, yet I wanted to talk to him anyway.

_I'm sorry about today, can I see you later?_

_Lexus xx _

I sent it and watched the merges of green and brown flash past the windows. I liked summer, I liked green, it seemed healthy. I had been putting of this tingly sensation in my wrists all day, but now it started to hurt. I shook them as we walked to the little corner store, I liked this shop, it was homely yet efficient. Caleb went to the counter to grab some medicine for his dad. He was getting worse by the day. I'm gonna miss Uncle Will. He was always nice to me.

I walked around the corner to grab some food. I had the munchies, I looked like crap and I think I deserved it. I started wandering around looking for all sorts of food, I was craving everything I saw.

Pop tarts, Cookies, Ben and Jerry's Crisps, Cheese. I had a basket and was throwing everything in there. You know when you are depressed and you just need to eat, a lot. That's what I was feeling.

I was carrying my now overflowing food basket to the counter when I got the current running through my veins strongly, it was sharp and sudden, I dropped my basket and screamed.

"Ouch, fuck buggers!" I said loudly. Cursing a few more million times. I looked up to find Kate standing in front of me gawping.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," I said shaking my wrist frantically.

"Chill-ax Parry," she said picking up my food.

I muttered something under my breath and picked up my broken Ben and Jerry's ice-cream; extremely disappointed at the large amounts of filling now splurging from the packaging. I sighed, less for me to eat.

"Hey Kate," Caleb said walking over, I still felt a little uncomfortable around him after his confession. Chase appeared as from nowhere and smiled at me, I just looked at him.

"Hey Caleb, did you hear about the dead kid?" she said, I almost had a heart attack and Caleb winced. Chase's face changed, he looked almost angry. It was the weirdest thing.

"Sorry, oh shit did you know him?" She said panicking.

"No," Caleb said holding me up casually as I tried not to collapse. Chase began studying me. I just shifted around looking at the shelves, trying to find some more food.

Sarah came skipping around the corner with a wide smile on her face, that became wider when she was Caleb, he seemed to lighten up.

"Hey," she said. He nodded and so did I; now clinging to a shelf.

"So, who wants to see that new Brad Pitt flick?" Kate said changing the subject.

"I'll go," Chase said he seemed to be taking a large interest in Kate; I wanted to keep an eye on him.....

Man I sounded like Pouge there _note to self... Don't. _Kate looked over and Sarah who looked at Caleb, he held up the bag of medicines

"Errands,"

"Yeah, I already saw it," she said immediately after, I laughed I knew for a fact it came out yesterday and it was next to impossible for her to have seen it.

"Yeah, I suppose I can go," I said to Kate.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Caleb said concerned. I shrugged it off.

"Yeaah, lemme just pay for this," I said walking over the counter, the man behind it gave me the weirdest look ever. I think I brought about 40 dollars worth of crap for me to eat. I was happy though.

Until I see Reid that is. It must have been him using, I was with Caleb, Pouge doesn't use and Tyler is probably asleep.

_Quit with the damn U-I-G will you! _

_You're glad I haven't told Cale, stop it not or pay the price. And I'm not talking about what is happening to Will. _

Sent.

I looked up and saw Chase looking at my phone. I quickly put it in my pocket and shrugged of his glare.

"So Cale, meet me at the dorms later for Nicki's?" I said, but I didn't get a reply. I grunted and punched him in the arm.

"O-ow." He said turning to me. Then he smiled and nodded.

"Have fun you two," I said walking out the door with my mountain of food and a lost dog that happened to be Chase.

-x-

What did I tell you? Shrug me off like shit. I climbed out of bed and threw up in the sink. I felt like crap but I had to meet Alex and Jack. My _new _friends. Still in the same clothes I wore last night, I walked to ne _new _hangout. Better than Nicky's. It was an old burnout house that they transformed into a bar. It was really smoke-y in there and a little bit frightening but it was my _new _scene.I opened the door and stumbled through. Jack and Alex were sitting in our usual spots with a pint ready for me.

"Hey guys," I said falling over my chair.

"Tyler duuuude," Jack said slurring his words. I thought I was pissed. Alex sat there rocking backwards and forwards watching the door. I think he needed his next top up. I finished another 3 beers and was content again. It was about 8 o'clock and a shifty guy came through the door and Alex shot up and ran over to him. Forking over loads of money for a pack of white stuff.

Everything was a blur. Alex was so weird. He was really paranoid about everyone and started to get really violent towards just about everyone. I was kinda helpless though, every time I moved the floor swirled.

"THE COPS!" someone shouted everyone ran to the bathrooms frantically flushing and shouting.

"Alex come on," Jack said a bit more sober.

"I'm not giving it up," he said stuffing this pack of stuff in his trousers. I got that rush of adrenaline as the cops burst through the front door.

"Run!" I said the three of us ran out the side door dodging bullets and all sorts. If Alex got caught, he would get sent to jail. I wasn't gonna let that happen. We were just running and running.

They had helicopters and cars.

They caught Jack and I.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of carrying class A drugs and drink driving, you have the right to silence and anything you do say will be used as evidence."

I was flung into the back of the cop car.

At least Alex got away.

-x-

"Hey Kate,"

"Yeah,"

"Shall we invite Tyler,"

"He's probably studying or something," she said as we drove off to the cinema.

No excuses. I'm sorry.

Happy Holidays.

xxx


	26. Tick Tock

Tick Tock

SleepWalker

By SpatulaLover and Serena 2010 :)

_Reid._

"Yeah okay...Okay how many weeks now? ... 3? Wow that's not a lot, get here soon okay? Friday? ...Yeah okay, Bye Love you," I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket. I noticed the halls were deserted; it was like a ghost town. I walked back to dorm and collapsed on my bed. For a minute I wondered where Tyler was and why there was sick in the sink. I got off the bed and walked around our room, there were cans of alcohol everywhere. The stench was un-bearable. Now I know why there was sick in the sink. I used to clean up the mess, I used to recycle the cans, I used to open the curtains and windows and used to get rid of the smell. I used to change my clothes, and again to wash the ones I had just taken off. And soon everything was normal again. My eyes stayed black. There was a tingling of electricity through my veins that made me feel powerful. Made me feel safe.

My phone vibrated and started playing _SuperMassiveBlackHole. _

I looked at it. Lex has sent me a text.

_Quit with the damn U-I-G will you!_

_You're glad I haven't told Cale, stop it not or pay the price. And I'm not talking about what is happening to Will_

What the hell? How did she know?

My eyes immediately flashed back to blue, almost like her presence was with me, her soft voice bringing me back to normality. I suppose using gave me that same effect as her. Power and Security.

I tried to think about other things, like the summer shenanigans, the first time we went camping without Lexa, when we got completely smashed and ended up on the roof of Nicky's with a pair of Portuguese twins. Oh man time ticked by so slowly.

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Vibrating throughout the room, loudly and imposing. Rumbling through my head as a constant reminder there was not much time left.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

I lay on my bed listening to minutes; that felt like hours tick by as constant frustrating noise, like a fly trapped on one side of the window, the way is clear but you are not clever enough to get out.

_Tock_

_Tied_

_Tose_

_TReid_

_TUse_

_Reid_

_Use _

I felt my eyes flare, morphing into the black desire. I couldn't. I shouldn't. I looked at the clock and held it between my fingers. The metal was cold and dead. The longer I stared at it, the more the clock face resembled two black eyes staring right back at me. It was calling out to me...

_Reid_

_Use_

_Reid_

_Use._

I felt myself slipping into the state of unconscious using. _No Reid, don't do it. Lexi would hate it. This is bad for you. _

I shook my head violently and threw the clock across the room. It hit the wall and the sound stopped. The room was eerily silent. Not a single sound rebounded from the walls. It was just silence. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I shuddered.

"You are losing it Reid," I said to myself; rubbing my eyes and heading for the sink. I filled it with cold water and splashed my face. The water was ice cold but refreshing on my skin; it was tired. I was tired. I grabbed a towel and rubbed my face trying to shake of the thoughts. I raised my head up from the cotton towel and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself. I looked older? I ran my fingers over my face examining the new dents and engravings.... I WAS older. I felt a sudden rush of anxiousness. My ascending. My hands started to shake as they ran over my face. I gripped onto the sink with my other hand and exhaled. I think for the first time in my life I was scared.

I jumped half a mile when my phone began to ring. My trembling hands grabbed my phone and the carefully raised it to my ear and coughed trying to get rid of the large lump in my throat.

"Hello?"

"_Reid?"_ Tyler's voice mumbled down the phone, he sounded ruff.

"Hey Baby Boy," I said trying to sound cheery.

"_Don't tell Caleb,"_

"Okay?"

"_I am in Jail, I need you to come bail me out,"_

"You think I have that kind of money!" I shouted down the phone at him.

"_Reid, please."_

"Only because you are my best friend Ty, I will be there in about 5 mins."

"_Thanks Reid."_

I hung up the phone and dropped it in the sink I lost all sense, everything was beginning to look messed up. I mean I was Dumb struck. Tyler?! In...Jail. I thought I was the lost cause. Makes you wonder what the hell actually happened to get him in there. Maybe it was just speeding.

I fucking hope it's just speeding.

* * *

Meh, sorry (for the full apology with explanations visit my profile :P)

Anyway here is an update. YAY

Xx Review for me please I need something or I just won't update- not that you're not used to that. XD


	27. Worthless

Worthless

Sleepwalker

By Spatulalover

I hung the phone up on the grotty hook and rested my head on the wall. How could I have messed everything up? I mean, I used to be a good person a good student and more importantly a good friend. But what am I now? I am nothing. Then again in Caleb's eyes was I anything. Have I ever been anything other than _baby boy. _This is so stupid. I hit the wall in frustration.

"I am taking you to back to a cell now sir," the officer said from the doorway swinging his baton around in his hands, expecting me to make a break for it. I pushed off the wall and edged towards the man I suppose subconsciously hanging my head low in shame. He grabbed by hand and swung it behind me, jolting my shoulder and sending a shockwave of pain down my arm. I winced and shut my eyes hoping and praying Reid would get here soon. The walk past the jail cells was long and depressing, men – if that's what you call them - and women and even children just rotting in these cells wasting their lives. The officer threw me back into a waiting cell with Jack who looked worse for wear.

"You getting us out of here?" he said body jolting from lack of alcohol, I too had the shakes.

"I dunno," I muttered as I paced up an down the jail cell. I don't think I have ever wanted to see the blonde more in my entire life.

In my state of half sober half drunkenness I seemed to want to think about everything more, what I was actually doing with my life and how the people who really cared about me were going to react about this. I shuddered and pressed my head against the cold grey bars. From the outside I looked like an insane murderer but there was something soothing about the cold pressure on my forehead that made this whole experience easier to process.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring angrily back at me. The officer stood swinging the keys around his finger, toying with the idea to actually let me out. Reid didn't say anything he just looked at me; I guess they had told him what they found on me. We took the familiar walk along the corridor and to a room where Reid could hand over the bail money. He walked a few steps in front of me and didn't look back at me. This is how I knew what I did was very wrong, Reid had been in some questionable situations before so he wouldn't have treated me like this if he had done something equally as bad.

"3000$!" Reid shouted at the officer.

"That's for drink driving AND holding _illegal_ drugs"

"I know what it's for I'm just saying _it _isn't even worth that!"

The whole argument was a blur. I just knew the 'it' was referring to me. Reid reluctantly handed over 3000$ and I got my things back. As we were leaving Jack walked past escorted by an officer.

"TY DUDE!" he shouted. Reid looked at me and I stayed silent.

"You need to bail me out dude, please"

I just looked at him and followed Reid out to the car leaving my screaming _friend _in the station.

I have never felt so worthless.

* * *

_I have nothing to say. _


	28. Hypocrite

Hypocrite

Sleepwalker

By SpatulaLover (_Whats left of her anyway)_

I ran out of the station in the pouring rain, Tyler was dawdling behind me. For fucks sake I can't believe I just lost 3000$ on some stupid mistake he made. Although I'm pretty certain he knew it was going to be a mistake but he took it anyway. I jumped into the hummer I _borrowed _from him earlier and locked the passenger side door before roaring the engine to life. It was fucking freezing. Tyler got to the door and moved the handle. He knocked on the window when he discovered it was locked. I gestured to the back seats. He walked round to the back and climbed into the car, bringing lots of rain water with him. I stepped on the gas and sped out of the police station.

We were driving along the main road when I looked in the mirror. I saw him sitting there, hands in his lap, he looked so innocent. He was shaking, violently. I flicked on the heating and his head shot up at the sound. He looked at me dead in the eyes. I felt like such a girl admitting this, but I just wanted to give him a hug.

I pulled up in dorms and got out of the car. He got out and quietly closed the door. He began to walk in the opposite direction of dorms.

"Ty!" I called out. He stopped and looked at me, shock lurking all over his face.

"Look, don't do anything stupid, come inside." I said looking at the sky it was really about to chuck it down.

"What does it matter?" he said. I opened my mouth the reply but he cut me off.

"Exactly, it doesn't matter if I go inside that dorm or not, I don't matter – not to you, not to Pouge and especially not to Caleb. All three of you just fucking shrug me off all the time, not one of you FUCKING noticed I needed help!"

"So what, WHAT? You are just gonna do this after I bailed out you 3000$ because you made A MISTAKE? I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT TYLER"

"THAT'S BULL, you know you HAD TOO you don't actually care, you did it to protect this stupid life of ours – because if word got out that Tyler of the prestigious 'sons of Ipswich' was in JAIL for that then our cover would be blown. IT'S FUCKING STUPID REID."

I started to walk over to him fast. He stood there and shook his head. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the floor.

"I don't care honestly Tyler, you are my friggin best friend, you're my brother, now I have done some stupid shit in the past and you have been there for me, not just cause of the 'covenant of silence' because you are you. Yes you made a mistake and yes I am disappointed in you because you didn't come to us for help. But if you are going to act like a spoilt little child who's live is so FUCKING HARD, then yeah FUCK OFF and I want my 3000$ back. Then and only then you can say I don't care," I said getting off the ground and walking towards the dorms.

"Reid," Tyler said, still lying on the floor. I just ignored him and continued walking.

Little did he know, I am a hypocrite.

* * *

_Meh._


	29. If You Go Down to the Woods Today

If you go down to the woods today.

Sleepwalker

By Spatulalover and a little help from Serena2010

I rolled my eyes and threw my last bit of popcorn at Chase's head before finally leaving my seat and heading for the lobby. Who knew watching a film with Kate and Chase would one, be repulsive, two; downright annoying because she is dating my brother and three; boring as hell! The lobby was deserted; just a few bits of popcorn trodden into the carpet and stray straw wrappers. I sighed I would leave right now if I had my car. But no we had to go in _Kate's _car. I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair.

"Screw it," I said to no one in particular. "I'm just gonna walk."

I walked out on to the streets of Ipswich, it was raining and it was freezing. Not unusual I must admit. I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it round my tighter, snuggling into collar shielding my cheeks from the wind. The streets were silent just a few lights on from nearby 24 hour shops and neighbourhoods. I could feel my jeans absorbing the water from the street below. I hate Ipswich...This was strange, you know that feeling you get when everything seems just a little too quiet I had that creeping feeling all over my skin.

And that's when the headache started.

"Oh not now!" I said rubbing my forehead. I started stumbling so I closed my eyes tight and grabbed onto the nearest building screaming from the pain – it was like a wildfire spreading through my brain. My eyes shot open, my grip tightened on the wall and I was plunged into that strange world of derelict buildings and even harsher winds. I found my bearings and loosened the grip on the wall. I didn't feel terrified this time, after all I had been here before.

"It's just a dream right?" I said to myself, shaking head to toe. "A stupid fucking dream"

I felt like Alice; in wonderland. It was so strange, I was still on the high street but it was surreal, rocks- cracked and broken with ivy growing around them surrounded my this dense woodland that looked like...the dells?. I put one quiet foot in front of the other and began a curious walk along this dreamland. I ran my hands along the crumbling and looked at the sky and I stopped in my tracks, it was burnt orange- for a split second, then it went black.

"Alexa" someone whispered in my ear. I jumped a mile and whipped around.

"Just a dream." I muttered to myself as I began to walk faster along the cracked path.

"Is it?" the voice said again, the vibrations rebounding of the rocks and running through me again.

Now I was scared.

"Running again? Always running"

"STOP IT!" I shouted back at the voice, the sound of my footsteps following me like a crazy shadow. Overbearing and terrifying. I ran and I ran until I was lost. It was a maze of rock and trees everywhere I turned looked the same. I turned around and my hair hit me in the face. I stumbled and fell over. My heart was pounding the inside of my chest. I scrambled back up to my feet and got into the woodland – the part of the dreamland I had never seen before.

"If you go down to the woods today, you better not go alone," it mocked.

I began to whimper and run blindly through the dense forest. Branches and trees scratching my already bruised face. I twig wrapped round my leg and tripped me, I fell into the undergrowth. I screamed and struggled against whatever it was holding me down.

"Alexa," it called.

"Alexa"

"See you real soon,"

"Ale—"

"IT'S JUST A DREAM!" I screamed and with that my eyes shot open. I was back on the high street, sweating, hyperventilating and looking into some familiar eyes.

"Alexa, there you are, man you scared me weird girl." He said smiling with relief.

"Jake?"

"I was walking around and I saw you just pass out, you were screaming and kicking around and I ran over and here we are,"

"Oh shit, hey do you have a car or something,"

"Not with me, but I can walk with you somewhere if you want I wouldn't mind the company actually" he said looking down at the pavement, I looked at his face he looked pretty rough. That's when I remembered his roommate had died earlier and I was the one who told him.

"Oh man, I totally forgot- well no not totally just momentarily..." I said messing up my words in between heavy breaths and violent hand movements. I was still disorientated.

"Don't sweat it weird girl, here" he said getting up and holding out a hand I grabbed it tight and he pulled my back onto my feet. I almost fell straight back over but he wrapped an arm around my waist and supported my weight. I smiled at him as we began to walk down the road.

"You know, this is so weird- I met you 12 hours ago when you were ranting and raving about my roommate and now I have saved you from whatever that was. It's like..."

"Fate," I said

"Yeah...I guess" he looked around and we crossed the road heading for the path that took as straight to Spencer. "Are you okay, you're shaking!"

"I'm fine honestly, let's just get back. So how are you coping" I said desperately trying to change the subject because no I wasn't okay it was something to do with the power that was literally making my entire body tremble with little electric shocks it was like electronic discharge... I was starting to think I was a robot.

"The funeral is next week; I had the pleasure of telling his parents that he was dead... I mean I had known James since we were kids, and we have literally done everything together and now. It's like I have no one. Oh listen to me, I mean we hardly know each other and I am telling you my flipping life story." He said loosening his grip around my waist as I began to find my feet again.

"I don't mind honestly. I can't say I know how you feel but I can sympathise. You know my doors always open and then you won't be lonely anymore and I will feel like I can pay you back for being here tonight"

We continued talking until we reached Spencer, I put on a great act of being okay even though inside I was burning to write down what happened and try to sort it out before the images completely disintegrated my brain. I am such a nut job.

Jake and I walked up the steps to my dorm and we stood outside.

"Well Jake, thanks again it was oddly nice seeing you tonight," I said smiling a fake smile.

"It was pretty great to see you, I hope you are okay, I think you should visit the infirmary."

_Trust me honey nothing the infirmary can prescribe will help. _

"I will be sure to go there first thing in the morning," I lied.

"Night Weird girl, I will call you."

"Night Jake." I said opening my door to find yet more chaos.

* * *

Well this one is longer. Hope you like it.


End file.
